Mighty Melissa
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Months after the hostage incident at I-Island, Melisa meets Midoriya again, and learned of All Might's fate, and Midoriya becoming All Might's successor. After having a ONE NIGHT AFFAIR, she suddenly gained a Quirk and now she is contemplating in continuing her research course or become a pro hero, with Midoriya's help.
1. Chapter 1

**Mighty Melissa**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by _**Kohei Horikoshi **_and_** Bones **_

* * *

Hello and welcome to another experimental fanfic of Boku no Hero Academia, in which a new inspiration popped into my head in an unexpected way, and for the first time, I will be incorporating a combination of action and adventure here as I find it quite challenging, as most of my other Hero Academia fics are purely romantic and comedic, and here this is where I will put the characters to the test.

This fic came to light when I was currently working on my current fic, **Izuku's Sensual Adventures**, in which the first arc featured Melissa Shield from **Hero Academia: The Two Heroes**. After watching that movie, I had some reservations as to how to make a fic involving Melissa, and when I re-watched the episode of the anime where Midoriya got the One for All Quirk from All Might via swallowing All Might's hair, I sort of understand how that Quirk was passed to another person.

It was then an idea popped into my head as I wondered how Midoriya would do the same and pass that Quirk to someone else, though through an accident, and there it hit me and decided to try it out, and make a story where Melissa would transition from a Quirkless student-inventor-researcher to an aspiring hero.

Of course this will be a Midoriya x Melissa pairing and this chapter would determine if it could attract readers…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**C**__**h. 1: **_**_Kyūjo X jiken_**

Several months have passed after All Might and half of Class 1-A saved I-Island, its residents, some of the pro heroes and David Shield from the clutches of Wolfram and his goons, and I-Island is grateful to the heroes involved and invited them to a future event, which All Might graciously accepted, and this time all of Class 1-A students are invited, and the students were glad that they helped in stopping Wolfram and saved everyone at I-Island.

Melissa then told Iida and Yaoyorozu that she will send them an e-mail on when the next event would take place so that they can notify their classmates and prepare for the future occasion, which the two class reps thanked Melissa for the generosity she showed.

"An invite…?"

"Really, Melissa?"

"Yes, and please invite all your classmates. The more the merrier."

"Very well! The next event all of Class 1-A will be in attendance!"

"As Iida and I serve as class representatives, Class 1-A will surely be there."

"That's nice to hear. I'll let you know and I'll be expecting you all."

"Thanks, Melissa."

"Thank you, Melissa."

Melissa then sent a lot of text and e-mail messages to Midoriya and sent him her regards, which most of the boys of Class 1-A began teasing him and asked when is he going to make his move and woo Melissa, which the green-haired boy became flustered and told them to knock it off, but Mineta, Kaminari and Sero questioned him if he is fantasizing about Melissa, and Midoriya blushed deeper and deny the accusations.

The three boys then tells him to make his move, saying that it is not always that he would come across such a hottie like Melissa and even requested to take a picture of Melissa in her bikini, and Midoriya told them to knock it off and tells them to do it themselves, which resulted in a rather loud bickering between the four boys.

"Come on, Midoriya…"

"Send us a picture of Melissa in her bikini…"

"In a two-piece bikini…"

"I can't do that!"

"Sure you can!"

"You can do it…you're close to her…so it's not a problem…"

"Come on, Midoriya…plus ultra!"

"Leave me alone!"

Iida and Yaoyorozu heard it and began to reprimand the three boys, telling them that Melissa is a good girl and does not deserved to be treated like a sex object, and they told the trio not to use Midoriya just to see Melissa in risqué outfits and berated them for their perverted cravings.

"How despicable!"

"Are you guys really perverted? Show some shame!"

"Melissa will get a bad impression if she finds out what you're requesting from Midoriya!"

"You'll put Class 1-A in a bad light!"

"Sorry…"

"Sorry…"

"Sorry…"

"…"

Mineta, Sero and Kaminari just rolled their eyes as they were given a strict sermon, and Midoriya sighed in relief as he can get away from his classmates who are requesting for a bikini picture of Melissa, and he wondered why he is being used to make such requests.

-x-

Several weeks later, news broke out that the League of Villains attacked a training camp involving UA Academy, where Katsuki Bakugo is kidnapped, and many students were injured in the process. Melissa was among the viewers who saw the news, and became worried as she knew that Midoriya is among the students who were victimized by the attack.

Some of Melissa's classmates said that she is fortunate that she wasn't a student at UA, or else she too would end up at the hospital, as they said that they are now wary towards UA for having such lax security, and if Melissa were to possess a Quirk, she might become a target as well.

"Gosh, Melissa…you're fortunate."

"Yeah, if you were a student at UA High you might end up in a hospital."

"If those villains took an interest in you they might kidnap you as well."

"Especially if you possess a Quirk…"

"Thanks for the concern…but don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Really?"

"Still you ought to be careful."

"You heard it, Melissa."

As her classmates urged her to avoid UA High for the time being, Melissa did not respond as she began to send a text message to Midoriya, asking how is he, yet there is no response, and she felt worried, unaware that he is among the five students who are planning a rescue mission to save Bakugo.

Several hours later, Melissa is among the viewers in I-Island who are watching the live and televised news where All Might battles All for One, and she, along with many viewers worldwide, are surprised to see All Might's true form, and yet he eventually triumphed over All for One, and made a victory gesture just to show that he is okay.

Melissa can hear her fellow residents and schoolmates cheering and thrilled at seeing All Might in action, yet she can hear some who felt that All Might may have taken his last battle and wondered where this would lead to, and whether he can continue being the SYMBOL OF PEACE, having seen his true form for the first time.

"That's All Might for you…"

"Yeah, the number one hero…"

"Look at him…he's skinny…"

"Is this the end?"

"No way…"

"What'll happen now?"

"Who's gonna replace him as the Symbol of Peace?"

"…"

Feeling worried, Melissa attempted to call Midoriya, but there is no answer, and all she could do now is wait for the news, hoping that he and All Might are okay.

-x-

In a matter of days, word got out that All Might has officially retired from being a pro hero, and this sent shockwaves all over, especially at I-Island, and the scene shows that Melissa visited her father, David, at jail, and there he finally, and reluctantly, told his daughter the secret between him and All Might, about how the now-retired number one hero got injured years prior to becoming a teacher at UA Academy, and that All Might's Quirk was steadily declining until the last few days.

Melissa was shocked that she is unaware that All Might was carrying such a burden, and regretted not doing anything to help him, but David assured to Melissa that All Might will be fine and that he is said to be training his successor, and when she asked who the successor is, David said he has no idea, for he forgot to ask All Might who the successor is.

"Sorry, I too have no idea."

"Eh?"

"I forgot to ask."

"I see."

"If All Might visits again then you can ask him who his successor is."

"Okay."

"Don't feel bad, Melissa."

"I know."

Nevertheless, David tells his daughter not to worry too much and told her to concentrate on her studies and dreams, saying that those are what she would want to do in order to indirectly help the heroes, and Melissa nodded and tells her dad that she loves him and will wait for the day that he can be released when paroled.

"I'll be waiting, papa. I'm sure that you'll be paroled."

"I know."

"Stay safe and behave."

"I will."

"Take care."

"You too, Melissa."

"Bye, papa. I love you."

"I love you too, my daughter."

-x-

Several weeks have passed and Melissa continued her studies and research on how to assist the pro heroes, and there she got an e-mail from Midoriya, where he greeted her and asked how her dad is doing, and assured to her that All Might is doing okay, and then showed her the provisional hero license that Midoriya acquired, which made Melissa happy, and she replied via e-mail, asking him if he is free within the month.

Midoriya replied via e-mail, saying that he could visit her by the end of the month as he is undergoing hero work-study, and promised to meet her soon, which Melissa smiled and replied that she will be waiting.

A few weeks later, Midoriya finally got the free time to visit I-Island, and is now on his way to visit Melissa, and soon the two teens meet up, where she hugged him in a friendly way, as she is glad to see him, and while he blushed deeply, he wasn't as shy as before, and reluctantly hugged her in return, and there she led him to a park where the two are alone.

There Melissa asked for details on what happened to All Might and how Midoriya is doing after watching the news report about him battling Kai Chisaki and his organization, and there he told her about his encounter with Chisaki, along with rescuing a six-year old girl named Eri, how she is forcefully used by Chisaki to make Quirk-erasing bullets, sir Nighteye sacrificing his life to save Midoriya and Eri, and everything else.

Melissa was quite surprised at seeing that Midoriya remained in one piece and that All Might is no longer involved in fighting villains, and she asked him if he is okay now after such a grueling battle.

"I'm fine, Melissa-san. I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"…"

"Don't worry. I'm okay…All Might is okay, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Deku…"

"It's okay, Melissa-san…"

"…"

After hearing that he is okay, Melissa finally told Midoriya that her father told her about what All Might went through, that he was carrying such a burden just before finally defeating All For One, and said that had she known about this earlier, specifically during his visit at I-Island months ago, she could have come up with a way to help him and not force him to expend his remaining Quirk.

Midoriya was surprised that Melissa somehow learned most of the truth and now she is feeling guilty and regret, and not wanting her to get the emotional burden on All Might's forced retirement he gently held her hand and assured to her that she is not to be blamed and that All Might did what he had to do, reasoning that he was already prepared for this and even said that the now-retired pro hero has no regrets.

Midoriya even said that All Might told him that the future of the symbol of peace lies within the next generation of heroes and that he will support UA from behind the scenes, and even said that despite losing his Quirk, All Might never loses his smile.

"I'm fine, Melissa-san. I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"…"

"Don't worry. I'm okay…All Might is okay, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Deku…"

"It's okay, Melissa-san…"

"…"

Melissa was quite moved by what she heard, yet she still felt emotional about her father's friend now forced to abdicate his role as a pro hero, and feels down, and began to embrace him as she still feels that she could have done something to help All Might. Midoriya blushed again yet he can sympathize with her and hugged her in response, telling her that it is okay and told her not to let the recent events get to her, reiterating that it is not her or anyone's fault.

The two teens remained in an embrace as Midoriya continued to give her emotional support and the hug lasted for some minutes until she eventually felt quite better, and as she moved back, she stared at the boy and slowly felt into a trance, as she suddenly took notice of his looks, as she unknowingly felt a sudden attraction towards the boy.

Likewise, Midoriya was taken aback at seeing Melissa up close, seeing that she is not wearing her glasses and began to take notice of her beauty. Both stared at each other for several seconds before she unknowingly lean forward and gently pressed her lips against his, and a kiss is formed, which the younger boy unknowingly moved his lips as it matches her movement.

The kiss was innocent and neither teens are aware of what they are doing, as emotional moment took hold of them, until both snapped out of their trance and slowly moved their heads back, where they finally realized what they just did, and blushed furiously in reply.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

It took several seconds before Midoriya is the first to reply, and apologized for TAKING ADVANTAGE of her even though he did not do anything as he only respond to the kiss she made, yet Melissa stated that she is the one who's at fault, saying that she did not know what got into her yet Midoriya insisted that he was the one yet she insisted that it was her.

"S-sorry, Melissa-san…"

"No, Deku…it's my fault…"

"But I…"

"It was me who…"

"I'm guilty…"

"I'm the one to be blamed…"

"Um…"

"Ah…"

After that, the two began to giggle, feeling foolish at bickering over something yet both blushed as they accidentally got their first kiss, and Midoriya is suddenly confused on how and why this happened, and now emotions filled his head as he wondered if he developed feelings for Melissa as he couldn't believe that he got attracted to her all of the sudden.

Likewise, Melissa wondered why she did that, as she sees Midoriya as a friend and confidant when it comes to All Might, and now she finds attraction towards him after seeing him again after several months after the hostage situation at I-Island.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Midoriya and Melissa meet up months after the events of the anime film, and there she is told on why All Might is forced to retire, yet she wasn't daunted thanks to Midoriya.

Looks like they got their first kiss though it was unintentional and this is where the romance part come in…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

An escaped villain appeared and has a vendetta toward Melissa and Midoriya comes to her rescue, which would be a rather violent one…

See you in January 2020…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	2. Ambush

**Mighty Melissa**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by _**Kohei Horikoshi **_and_** Bones **_

* * *

**_Okay, last chapter I said that the next update would be around January next year, but somehow I was able to find time and finish this chapter, thus think of this as my early Christmas gift to you readers…_**

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Melissa and Midoriya gets to have a bit of a screen time before trouble brewed…as a familiar character makes an appearance…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 2: _****_Machibuse_**

At a park in I-Island, the scene showed that the two teens remained in an embrace as Midoriya continued to give her emotional support and the hug lasted for some minutes until she eventually felt quite better, and as she moved back, she stared at the boy and slowly felt into a trance, as she suddenly took notice of his looks, as she unknowingly felt a sudden attraction towards the boy.

Likewise, Midoriya was taken aback at seeing Melissa up close, seeing that she is not wearing her glasses and began to take notice of her beauty. Both stared at each other for several seconds before she unknowingly lean forward and gently pressed her lips against his, and a kiss is formed, which the younger boy unknowingly moved his lips as it matches her movement.

The kiss was innocent and neither teens are aware of what they are doing, as emotional moment took hold of them, until both snapped out of their trance and slowly moved their heads back, where they finally realized what they just did, and blushed furiously in reply.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

It took several seconds before Midoriya is the first to reply, and apologized for TAKING ADVANTAGE of her even though he did not do anything as he only respond to the kiss she made, yet Melissa stated that she is the one who's at fault, saying that she did not know what got into her yet Midoriya insisted that he was the one yet she insisted that it was her.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry, Deku."

"But…I…"

"It was me…"

"No…I'm the one at fault…"

"I insist…it was mine to be…"

"But…"

"But…"

After that, the two began to giggle, feeling foolish at bickering over something yet both blushed as they accidentally got their first kiss, and Midoriya is suddenly confused on how and why this happened, and now emotions filled his head as he wondered if he developed feelings for Melissa as he couldn't believe that he got attracted to her all of the sudden.

Likewise, Melissa wondered why she did that, as she sees Midoriya as a friend and confidant when it comes to All Might, and now she finds attraction towards him after seeing him again after several months after the hostage situation at I-Island.

Though Midoriya's height remained the same (he is shorter than her), Melissa finds him attractive and wondered where this would lead, and is considering in asking if he wants to go on a date with her and see if a relationship would happen at this moment, though she felt a bit of conflict as she wants to reach her dreams of becoming a scientist to aid the pro heroes, and pondered if having a relationship would hinder her dreams.

Suddenly, explosions can be heard nearby, and the two teens got up, where they saw smoke and flames enveloping some of the buildings and stalls, and this made Melissa worried as there are people there at this time, and Midoriya tells her to go get help as he will go and see what is causing it.

"Melissa…go get help!"

"Okay."

"I'll see what's going on."

"Will you be okay, Deku?"

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then…"

Melissa nodded and turns to run, but then she screamed as someone grabbed her, which Midoriya turn around a saw what is going on. Melissa is captured and the captor turns out to be **Wolfram**. It turns out that Wolfram escaped and is in hiding, but he met up with Kai Chisaki and is given quirk-boosting drugs to increase his quirk's power and now plans on getting revenge on I-Island, and to murder Midoriya as revenge for the humiliation he got several months ago.

There he told Midoriya to surrender as he held Melissa by her hair while holding a knife that is pressed on her throat, and the teen boy is pressed in a corner as he could not risk getting Melissa hurt, thus he is forced to do as told and not move.

By then Wolfram's cohorts showed up and armed with steel pipes and began to beat up Midoriya viciously as they enjoyed tormenting the boy as Wolfram ordered them to break every bone in Midoriya until he is too fractured to move, which the cohorts gleefully complied.

"Ha-ha!"

"What a weakling!"

"Take that!"

"And that!"

"Stay down!"

"Die, brat!"

"You're garbage!"

"A piece of shit!"

Melissa screamed at them to stop but Wolfram told Melissa to shut up and said that he would be happy to see Midoriya broken for he is the reason why he lost several months ago, and when she raked his eyes, Wolfram is pissed and kicked her on her crotch, and as she fell down, Wolfram kicked her again on her crotch, causing her hymen to break and the crotch area of her pants are now stained in blood.

Wolfram told Melissa not to be in a hurry, as he wants her to go into despair in seeing her HERO dead before she dies, and Melissa saw Midoriya looking helpless and she screams out his name, but Wolfram kicked her on her crotch again, causing her to scream in pain, and Midoriya saw this and became angry at what Wolfram did.

His emotional outburst caused him to unconsciously unleash his Quirk doing a Full Cowling Delaware Smash which sends the cohorts flying in different directions while being pummeled and they wailed in pain at being beaten so easily.

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"GGGYYYAAAHH!"

"NO WAY!"

"HOW DID HE DO THAT?!"

"HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE BEATEN!"

"DAMN IT!"

"IT SO UNFAIR!"

"STUPID BRAT!"

Midroiya then charged at Wolfram and tackled him, which sends him away from Melissa as she crawled away to safety whilst forced to watch the injured Midoriya fighting off Wolfram, as the villain uses the drugs to increase his Quirk and started to overpower the boy, kicking and punching him to the point that he resorted to dirty tactics like using a hostage as one cohort is holding a little girl hostage by knifepoint and threatened to slice her throat if he keeps on attacking Wolfram.

Midoriya is shocked that an innocent child, about two years old, is held hostage and told the other villain to let her go as she has nothing to do with this, but the cohort said they can do what they want, and this is Wolfram's will, and he tells Midoriya to stand down or he slice the child's throat, and he means it as he bgan to slightly cut the girl's cheek, causing a bleeding.

"Better do what Wolfram says, brat!"

"…"

"Stand down!"

"…"

"Do it!"

"…"

"Now!"

"…"

Midoriya was shocked by this and he is forced to stand down, and there Wolfram took advantage and began beating down on the boy, and he gloated that he will soon take over the world once he kills Midoriya, and as a bonus, All Might, as he saw that All Might lost his Quirk and can no longer fight, and even said that he will take David and Melissa Shield as his prisoners to force them to make weapons for his gang.

However, the little girl is crying louder and Wolfram is ticked, which his cohort asked what to do with her as her crying is really annoying them, and suggested that they kill her just to make Midoriya feel helpless, which Wolfram liked the idea.

Midoriya stared in shock and tells Wolfram to spare the girl as she has nothing to do with this, but Wolfram beats up Midoriya and cruelly refused, saying everyone is collateral, thus he sees no problem in killing off a disposable tool.

"Sorry…"

"…"

"No can do…"

"…"

"Anyone's expendable…"

"…"

"Even that brat."

"…"

Melissa is hiding nearby and heard what Wolfram said, and she became determined to save the girl and sneaked her way around until she took out a pepper spray and sprayed the goon's eyes, forcing him to release the child and she took her, ready to make a run for it and tells Midoriya to defeat Wolfram, however, the villain took out a gun and shoots the toddler on the head, killing her on the spot, and Melissa was shocked at the viciousness of Wolfram.

Wolfram cruelly said no one escapes, not even a mere garbage that he can use and dispose, and he aimed his gun at Midoriya, saying that he will feel despair for unable to save a crying brat, and said he will take it to his grave and be tormented in the afterlife.

However, Midoriya was silent as he is slowly becoming emotionally charged at the murder of a child in front of him, which Wolfram did not bother to notice that something unexpected is about to happen and dismisses it as a ploy.

"Now then…"

"…"

"Any last words?"

"…"

"Don't feel bad…you'll join her soon."

"…"

"Well…?"

"…"

Emotionally upset, and consumed by grief and anger, Midoriya unconsciously activated One for All at 100% and began to pummel Wolfram, disarming him in the process, and as Wolfram tries to regain his composure, he is slowly and systematically falling victim to the boy's wrath, as Midoriya punched him on the torso so hard that Wolfram's body is starting to suffer, as his ribs cracked all over, and then began to rip off his arms, amputating them.

Wolfram screamed in pain as Midoriya proceeded to forcefully rip off his legs and for the very first time in his criminal life, Wolfram is feeling fear and begged Midoriya for mercy, only for the boy to scream out in rage, as after he ripped off his target's other leg, he began to punched Wolfram mercilessly amid the ground being covered in a pool of blood.

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"RRRRAAAGGGHHH!"

"DON'T! STOP!"

"RRRRAAAGGGHHH!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"RRRRAAAGGGHHH!"

"SPARE ME!"

"RRRRAAAGGGHHH!"

Melissa stared in horror as she never seen Midoriya like this before, and she can understand why, as Wolfram murdered the toddler in front of her and now Midoriya loses himself and is mindlessly beating up an already wounded Wolfram and realized that if she does not do something Midoriya might kill him in his rage, and went towards the boy, hugging him and urging him to stop.

It wasn't easy as he is consumed by grief and rage, and he seemingly did not hear her as he kept on punching him absent-mindedly, yet Melissa tried hard to reach out to Midoriya and tells him to stop as he already defeated Wolfram.

"Deku!"

"RRRRAAAGGGHHH!"

"Stop! It's over!"

"RRRRAAAGGGHHH!"

"You already beat him!"

"RRRRAAAGGGHHH!"

"Deku!"

"RRRRAAAGGGHHH!"

Melissa stood in front of Midroiya, held his cheeks and screamed at him, telling him he is a hero who will save and protect everyone, and those words slowly reached out to him, and slowly dropped the already wounded Wolfram, and he stood still for a moment before falling to his knees, realizing that the toddler is dead and started to cry out loud, and Melissa hugged him as she comforted and assured to him that he did everything he could.

She also said that Wolfram is defeated and that's all that matters and said that he will never hurt anyone ever again, yet all Midroiya did is cry in sorrow as an innocent child died before him and unable to save her, but Melissa assured to him that it was not his fault at all.

"Shh…"

"…"

"It's okay."

"…"

"it's alright…there, there…"

"…"

"Deku…calm down…"

"…"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as action and drama…with a pint of tragedy…dominated the story here, as Wolfram (from Boku no Hero Academia: The Two Heroes) makes an appearance and attempts to kill Midoriya as retaliation, but he unintentionally pissed Midoriya off and gets his comeuppance.

Melissa attempts to console him after seeing that he got traumatized for being unable to save the toddler, and she will have to give more emotional support to help him get over the loss he experienced…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Melissa tries to help Midoriya recover from the emotional loss he experienced…and in the process she and Midoriya gets closer, to the point of…well you'll find out soon…

See you in six weeks (probably around the end of January or early February 2020)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	3. Emotional Support

**Mighty Melissa**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by _**Kohei Horikoshi **_and_** Bones **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Melissa and Midoriya gets to have a bit of a screen time following the aftermath of the trouble that just brewed…

And this is where the romance part comes in…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 3: _****_Kokoronosasae_**

At the scene of the battle, Melissa stared in shock and horror as she saw Midoriya mercilessly beat up Wolfram, and she became worried as she never seen Midoriya react like this before, and she can understand why, as Wolfram murdered the toddler in front of her and now Midoriya loses himself and is mindlessly beating up an already wounded Wolfram and realized that if she does not do something Midoriya might kill him in his rage, and went towards the boy, hugging him and urging him to stop.

It wasn't easy as he is consumed by grief and rage, and he seemingly did not hear her as he kept on punching Wolfram absent-mindedly, yet Melissa tried hard to reach out to Midoriya and tells him to stop as he already defeated Wolfram.

"Deku!"

"RRRRAAAGGGHHH!"

"Stop! It's over!"

"RRRRAAAGGGHHH!"

"You already beat him!"

"RRRRAAAGGGHHH!"

"Deku!"

"RRRRAAAGGGHHH!"

Melissa stood in front of Midroiya, held his cheeks and screamed at him, telling him he is a hero who will save and protect everyone, and those words slowly reached out to him, and slowly dropped the already wounded Wolfram, and he stood still for a moment before falling to his knees, realizing that the toddler is dead and started to cry out loud, and Melissa hugged him as she comforted and assured to him that he did everything he could.

She also said that Wolfram is defeated and that's all that matters and said that he will never hurt anyone ever again, yet all Midroiya did is cry in sorrow as an innocent child died before him and unable to save her, but Melissa assured to him that it was not his fault at all.

"Shh…easy, Deku…"

"…"

"It's okay. It's over."

"…"

"You've won. Wolfram's defeated…please stop."

"…"

"Deku…calm down…it's going to be okay…"

"…"

Within minutes, I-Island police arrived and are taken aback at what they found, and as they took the injured villains away, Melissa and Midoriya are taken to the nearest hospital to check on their injuries, whilst media arrived to cover the incident and are reporting about what occurred here, including the tragic death of a toddler at the hands of Wolfram.

This incident became a trending topic, especially when Wolfram's sorry state is seen by netizens all over, where comments all over the social media can be seen, with many commenting that Wolfram should be given the death penalty for the carnage he caused and committed, as well as wondering who beat Wolfram up and are commending on whoever did that to him, unaware that Midoriya was the one who gave Wolfram a karmic comeuppance.

The comments soon spread like wildfire.

"You rock, Deku!"

"Yeah! Thanks for saving I-Island!"

"Damn that Wolfram! I hope he gets the death penalty!"

"Justice for the toddler!"

"Can't that Wolfram just die?"

"Someone kill that bastard!"

"Support Deku!"

"Bring Wolfram to justice!"

At the hospital, Melissa was given a clean bill as she did not suffer any injuries other than a broken hymen, and said she can go home now and advised to take a week of rest, but then she asked how Midoriya is doing, in which the doctor said that he would be okay, PHYSICALLY, but noted that the EMOTIONAL part would take a while, as he is seen shaken a bit and depressed.

Melissa nodded as she knew what the doctor meant, after what Wolfram did to the toddler and decided to go see Midoriya, where he is seen at the recovery room, looking sullen and sad, as this was the first time that a victim died in front of him and could not do anything to save the toddler, and was ashamed that he loses his composure and nearly killed a villain when he is supposed to subdue him and not kill him out of rage.

Melissa sat beside him and began talking to him in an effort to cheer him up and raise his spirit and morale so that he would not be stuck in an emotional melancholy and despair over the fact that Midoriya was unable to save the toddler.

"Deku…"

"Melissa-san…"

"It's okay."

"…"

"You done all you could. Don't blame yourself."

"But still…I wish there was a way to save that toddler…"

"Wolfram did this…and soon he will get what's coming to him…"

"…"

Midoriya admitted that he really wanted to avoid a tragedy like this and now he feels helpless that the toddler died in front of him and could not do anything to help her, but Melissa urges him not to blame himself for that and said that what matters now is that Wolfram will never hurt anyone again, and that the police will make sure that Wolfram will never escape prison again now that he lost two arms.

Melissa also said that saving I-Island is all that matters and that the toddler will get the justice she deserved, and tells him to look forward and become the pro hero that he aims to be reminding him that All Might would never let a setback like that drag him down, and therefore Midoriya should get over this tragedy and become a hero that saves people while smiling.

"I remember what Uncle Might told me before…"

"Eh?"

"Despite the odds thrown against him…he would SMILE at the face of adversity…and fight back with everything he's got."

"…"

"All Might…"

"…"

"So don't feel bad. Everything will be okay. Lift your head high and look forward to what would come after."

"Melissa-san…"

Midoriya slowly nodded and said he will take the advice at heart and thanked her for cheering him up, which Melissa smiled and said it is nothing, and the doctor came and told Midoriya that he would spend the night here at the hospital just to observe his body, and said that once he is cleared to go, he can go, which Midoriya nodded while Melissa said that she will head home now and will check on him tomorrow morning.

As Melissa left, Midoriya pondered on what would happen from hereon, as he felt that he could have done more to prevent a tragedy like that from happening again, and the doctor thanked Midoriya for the help in stopping Wolfram, and said that he is sure that the villain will get the death penalty for the transgressions he committed.

"You should feel at least happy that you saved I-Island, Midoriya."

"Well…"

"You stopped wolfram and his cohorts."

"True…but I sort of…"

"Given what he did, it's justifiable that you went into rage after he killed his hostage in cold blood. Between us…he deserved it."

"Um…still I shouldn't have lost my cool…"

"What you did is fine. At least wolfram won't be able to escape again…now all we need is to wait for the trial."

"…"

-x-

In the days that passed, news spread all over the social media where Wolfram is being sentenced in absentia, and while he lost both his arms, he wasn't exempted and is sentenced to more than 80 years in prison, and many hashtags appeared on many social networking sites, like Facebook and Instagram, where comments are seen which are aimed against Wolfram.

The comments were harsh as the netizens expressed disdain after the recent actions that the villain made and how he killed the toddler, and some expressed praise at Midoriya for beating up the villain and lauded him for ensuring that Wolfram will never commit such terroristic acts ever again.

"You rock, Deku!"

"Yeah! Thanks for saving I-Island!"

"Damn that Wolfram! I hope he gets the death penalty!"

"Justice for the toddler!"

"Can't that Wolfram just die?"

"Someone kill that bastard!"

"Support Deku!"

"Bring Wolfram to justice!"

Meanwhile, an arrogant lawyer hired to defend Wolfram, is suing Midoriya on his client's behalf for the VIOLENT ACTION that the UA student has done to Wolfram, and is using the incident as basis to sue not only Midoriya but against UA in an effort to discredit the school so as to at least give Wolfram a partial victory in tarnishing the hero school's reputation.

However, Melissa testified and explained the events in accurate detail, proving that Midoriya reacted in an emotional turmoil after Wolfram murdered the toddler-hostage in an effort to humiliate and break Midoriya's spirit, which led to the UA student's temporary descent to blind rage which led to Wolfram's current state.

The prosecutor deliberated the testimonies which the arrogant lawyer is confident that Midoriya and UA would be sued and charged, but to his dismay the suit was ultimately dismissed, as the court, and the judge, stated that Midroiya did not violated anything as it is proven that Wolfram's actions led to his current condition and that UA High cannot be held liable.

As the arrogant lawyer protested, and in his foolishness he accidentally stated that it was the toddler's fault that she got into the mix, which angered Midoriya, but Melissa became more incensed that she slapped the lawyer hard which sends him to the floor, and berated him for the comment and for trying to defend such a vicious criminal and villain.

"You fool!"

"Wha…? What the…?"

"How dare you!"

"You bitch! Do you know what you did? I'll sue you!"

"You're the fool! You're defending a murderer who killed a toddler in cold blood! And now you're trying to sue a hero student who saved I-Island? And now your blaming the toddler's family for causing the toddler to get caught in the hostage situation?"

"It's the family's fault that this happened!"

"You have no right!"

"What was that, you bitch?"

The action spurred the toddler's family, as they were deeply offended by the arrogant lawyer's action, and this caused a mob lynching as the toddler's family and friends began to lynch towards the arrogant lawyer and proceeded to beat him up, and the lawyer screamed for help as the dead toddler's relatives berated the lawyer while assaulting him mercilessly.

"DAMN YOU!"

"THAT WOLFRAM KILLED OUR CHILD!"

"HE DESERVED IT!"

"NOW YOU'RE USING OUR CHILD TO SUE THAT BOY FOR TRYING TO SAVE OUR CHILD?!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"DIE, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"I OUGHT TO CUT OFF YOUR ARMS AND LEGS!"

"TAKE THIS!"

As the police stepped in to quell off the violence, Midoriya went silent for a while as he is forced to recall the tragic moment, but the defense lawyer assured Midroiya that he has nothing to blame for, as he stated that what matters is that the toddler's death has been avenged, Wolfram is sentenced, while Midoriya and UA High are cleared of any charges.

Melissa agreed and said to Midoriya that the arrogant lawyer gets what he deserved for using the tragic incident as an excuse to pin Midoriya and that he won't get away with it, pointing to the scene where the arrogant lawyer is seen beaten up despite the police trying to restore order.

Both the good lawyer and Melissa urged Midoriya to put everything behind him as I-Island is saved and that the villains are captured, charged and sentenced, as well as saying that the toddler's death has been avenged and thus Midroiya should move on and look forward to a brighter tomorrow.

"Deku…please stop blaming yourself."

"She's right. What matters now is that Wolfram's been sentenced…and the child's death has been avenged."

"Plus you and UA are cleared of any wrongdoing, so you should lift your head high."

"You don't have to worry about anything else."

"For everyone…for the toddler. You must move on."

"She is correct. Life is precious…and you must continue what you're doing."

"So please, Deku…"

"Move forward and look forward to what's about to come.."

Nodding, Midoriya took a deep breath and decided to put everything else behind him and move on, now that I-Island's peace is restored and that Melissa would give him another set of tour around the island due to another expo set to take place within the week.

-x-

Later that night, the scene shifts at the apartment where Melissa lives, she is seen entering the bathroom where she is only wrapped in a towel, and as she is brushing her teeth, she stared at the mirror, where she can see Midoriya taking a shower, and accidentally saw him naked as he is unaware that the shower curtain only partially covering him, and Melissa caught a glimpse of the boy's crotch, which made her blush a bit.

After that, Midoriya stepped out of the shower and blushed as he saw Melissa there, which she smiled and waved at him, asking if he feels better now, which the younger boy nodded and sat on the bathtub's edge, where he said he felt that things might have gone different had the toddler not get caught in one of Wolfram's diabolical actions.

Melissa sat beside him and tells him that the past can't be changed and that what's important now is that they should move on and enjoy life, and she tells him that tomorrow she will give him a tour at the new expo and that she wanted their date to be a memorable one.

Midoriya blushed at hearing this, and she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, which was normal at first until it became quite romantic, and he unknowingly followed suit due to the emotions he is feeling, and as the two tens stood up, her hands cupped his cheeks while his hands held her waist, accidentally dropping the towel he is holding, and the younger teen boy is naked.

As the kiss deepened, her hands began to move and slowly grabbed the boy's penis, caressing it and for the first time his body experienced a surge of arousal, as you can see that his penis slowly rises up, extending in size while hardening, and soon it reached FULL STRENGTH, pointing a bit upward while throbbing, and there Melissa's hand wrapped around his organ and began to rub it back and forth.

Midoriya moaned through the kiss as Melissa began to arouse him further as other hand began to caress his balls as the romance commences as both teens are now in bliss.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it was a dramatic and emotional one after what Wolfram did…

Melissa attempts to console him after seeing that he got traumatized for being unable to save the toddler, and she gave more than just an emotional support to help him get over the loss he experienced…

And now the two are in a ROMANTIC…and SENSUAL moment…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Melissa and Midoriya spend their MOMENT together and moved on…and while he resumes his schooling at UA High, something UNEXPECTED happens…

See you in six weeks (probably around mid-March)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	4. Emotional Comfort

**Mighty Melissa**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by _**Kohei Horikoshi **_and_** Bones **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Melissa and Midoriya gets to have a bit of a screen time following the aftermath of the trouble that just brewed…

And this is where the romance part comes in…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 4: _****_Kokoronosasae_**

The scene shifts at the hospital where Wolfram is being confined while under heavy police guard, and it shows that two unexpected visitors arrived, having heard of the news of the evil deeds that the villain committed. The visitors turn out to be current pro hero Gran Torino, and retired pro hero All Might. All Might intended to come here at I-Island in order to check on Melissa, as well as to check on Midoriya after hearing about what he went through.

The police chief of I-Island greeted the two and said it is an honor to see them, and while All Might returned the greeting, Gran Torino then asked how are things here, in which the police chief said that Wolfram won't be bothering anyone again due to the gravity of the villain's injuries, saying this is karma for provoking Midoriya and for murdering the toddler that he is using as hostage.

The two heroes were silent for a while as they imagined what Midoriya would do if provoked, and their worries have been confirmed after Melissa told the police chief what Midoriya went through, which Gran Torino became quite concerned, and as the police chief led the two heroes to Wolfram's hospital room, they were astounded to see the injured villain under medication, and that they saw that he has lost his two arms and under heavy bandages.

"Here you are…this is what happened to Wolfram…"

"Oh boy…"

"Whoa…"

"I suppose I could say that this is what wolfram get for provoking Mr. Midoriya into making hi despair…but got another response instead…"

"So it's true then…that kid blew a fuse when Wolfram provoked him. I guess I should've looked into that…"

"I'm sorry, sensei…I know Midoriya-shounen is not the…"

"It's fine, Toshinori. It's natural for him to go wild given the circumstances."

"Well, Mr. All Might and Gran Torino…can't say I condone what the kid did…but it was…"

"It's fine, officer…at least Wolfram's alive and now he'll have to face the music…and it looks like Wolfram has learned too late that his actions will backfire. Right, Toshinori?"

"Well…yeah…"

Gran Torino then asked where Midoriya is staying, in which the police chief said that he heard that the boy is staying at Melissa's apartment, and there the elderly pro hero told All Might to go check on the two, telling his student to see if Midoriya need any emotional support, knowing that Midoriya would be depressed at the fact that a very young hostage died in front of him.

All Might nodded and said he will check on Midoriya and see to it that the boy won't get too depressed or get suicidal over that incident that happened a few days ago, and Gran Torino said that Midoriya will be needing all the emotional help he could get, which All Might agrees.

"Better get going, Toshinori."

"Y-yeah…"

"That kid will be needing all the emotional support he could get."

"Right."

"And that Melissa girl…she might need one too."

"I'm on it."

"Give me a call if things are okay there, got it?"

"Got it."

-x-

The scene shifts at Melissa's apartment, where the next scene zoomed towards the bathroom, where he and Melissa are having a heart-to-heart talk, with Melissa tells a naked Midoriya that she wants to be with him, and Midoriya blushed at hearing this, and she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, which was normal at first until it became quite romantic, and he unknowingly followed suit due to the emotions he is feeling, and as the two teens stood up, her hands cupped his cheeks while his hands held her waist, accidentally dropping the towel he is holding, and the younger teen boy is naked.

As the kiss deepened, her hands began to move and slowly grabbed the boy's penis, caressing it and for the first time his body experienced a surge of arousal, as you can see that his penis slowly rises up, extending in size while hardening, and soon it reached FULL STRENGTH, pointing a bit upward while throbbing, and there Melissa's hand wrapped around his organ and began to rub it back and forth.

Midoriya moaned through the kiss as Melissa began to arouse him further as other hand began to caress his balls as the romance commences as both teens are now in bliss.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Melissa then sat on the edge of the bathtub, where she stared at Midoriya's penis, which was FULLY SHAVED, and pointing a bit upward, where she held his hips and pulled him closer, and the blushing younger boy asked what she is doing, until his body is close to hers and she began to brush her lips, kissing the underside of his shaft, her lips brushing it lightly and tenderly, earning soft moans from Midoriya.

Then her lips began to brush the HEAD, causing his organ to throb and vibrate, which she did this for a few times before taking the HEAD inside her lips, tasting it, and Midoriya closed his eyes as his body is taken by surprise by the sudden sensual jolt, his hips began to buck, his penis throbbed harder as pleasure surged his body, as this was the first time he felt something this arousing.

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

Melissa gently suckled the HEAD as it was her first time trying this after reading online encyclopedias and a doujinshi on how to pleasure a boy, and her tongue began to massage it, feeling his penis hardening further inside her lips, as she did this for three minutes before stopping, and as Midoriya stared at her in such innocence, she stood up before removing her towel, and is naked before him.

The younger boy blushed at seeing a girl nude in full view, and unlike the case he encountered at the recent provisional license exams (which he encountered a naked, Camie Utsushimi impostor), Midoriya is captivated by Melissa's beauty and sexiness, from her body to her breast, down to her SHAVED WOMANHOOD.

She took his left hand and placed onto her breast and told him to touch it, which an already flustered Midoriya asked if she is sure, which she smiled and nodded, saying that it is okay and he doesn't need to be shy or modest.

"Deku-kun…"

"…"

"Go on.."

"A-are you…s-sure…?"

"Yes."

"Um…I don't know…I…"

"It's fine."

"…"

After some hesitation, Midoriya made his move as his fingers began to caress her nipple, gently pinching it and soon Melissa began to moan as her nipple hardened, and then he began to take her other nipple inside his lips and started to suckle it gently, feeling it hardened inside his lips, and the 18-year old girl started to moan softly as pleasure started to envelop her body.

Melissa took the younger boy's right hand and guided his middle finger towards her SHAVED WOMANHOOD and inserted it, where she taught him on what to do, and now Midoriya's middle finger began to move back and forth inside her ENTRANCE, and the pleasure inside her body intensifies and she began to moan a bit loud while Midoriya is busy suckling her nipple.

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

"Ahh~h…D-Deku…"

"…"

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

"M-more…Deku…ahh~h…"

"…"

Melissa became more aroused and she grasped Midoriya's hard penis and rubbed it back and forth, feeling it throb harder and harder, and the two teens began to moan together as pleasure surged their bodies and continue to pleasure one another.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Craving for more, and due to being in love with Midoriya, Melissa pulled him with her as they lay on the bathroom floor, and as he lay on top of her, she guided his erection and had it enter her WOMANHOOD, where the younger boy gasped as he felt the warmth of her ENTRANCE via his hard penis, and she instructed him to move his hips and move it back and forth.

Midoriya did so and his body began to move on its own as the pleasure began to dictate its movement, and now the younger boy slowly gives in to the arousing sensation as his penis began to move back and fro while moaning softly as he feel the soft and smooth skin of her body while her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Uhh..."

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Ohh..."

"Ahhh~h...! D-Deku-kun...!"

"Uhh...oohhh..."

"Ahhh~h...Deku...Deku...!"

"..."

Midoriya then placed his lips onto her to keep her from making a sound as his hips continued to move back and forth and his penis continued to rub her ENTRANCE, and her hands held his hips as she wanted him to go deeper inside her while her legs spread, and the scene zoomed towards their genitals and you can see his erection going in and out of her ENTRANCE, his balls moving, and feminine fluids gushing out, and his erection tried to go deeper inside but couldn't and it just went in and out of her.

Melissa moaned through the kiss as pleasure us overtaking her senses and pulled his hips closer to hers, and his hand began to knead her breast as he too is feeling more pleasure and she wanted more, so she thrusts her hips upward and his penis went deeper inside her, and both moaned through the kiss and Midoriya thrust his hips faster as his penis went deeper inside her and her body jerked at the strong surge of arousal as her hands went down and knead his balls, and this caused a strong wave of pleasure to spread through his body up to his genitals, and the younger boy began to thrust his hips faster and faster, and she began to moan through the pleasure, which he involuntarily followed.

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Uhh..."

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Ohh..."

"Ahhh~h...! D-Deku-kun...!"

"Uhh...oohhh..."

"Ahhh~h...Deku...Deku...!"

"Ahhh...ooohhh..."

Her head began to move sideways as her body began to shudder, her hands gripped Midoriya's buttocks and panted hard, as her body, particularly her breast and WOMANHOOD, began to harden and her vaginal muscles clenched, and the scene zoomed towards their genitals, where Midoriya's erection kept on moving in and out of her, in which his balls were elevated, his hips began to move a bit faster, and then more feminine fluids gushes out, and there she moaned softly but long as she thrust her hips upward a bit hard, as she reached her first orgasm and after a few seconds, her body went still, but Midoriya kept on thrusting his penis in and out of her while asking her how she is feeling.

Melissa panted and said she is fine and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, telling him to keep going, which he did, and as she kissed him on the lips, Midoriya kept on thrusting his hip, his penis trying to go deeper inside her as the arousal gets stronger and stronger.

As a few minutes went on, his body is about to reach his limit, and yet he kept on thrusting himself as she kissed him on the lips, and soon his balls were elevated further, and felt that his penis is hardening more, and a sensation is forming above his balls and is ready to travel towards the head of his penis, and Midoriya is tempted to take his penis out but Melissa stopped him, grabbing his hips and is pulling him towards her as she thrust her hips upwards while spreading her legs,

Midoriya moaned as he tries to stall his imminent EXPLOSION, but Melissa seductively told him to LET GO, which aroused him further and made his EXPLOSION more imminent, his legs began to convulse, his hips became erratic and he could feel his penis urging him to RELEASE.

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Ahh…"

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Deku…"

"Ahhh~h...! M-Melissa-san...!"

"Deku...!"

"Ahhh~h... Ahhh~h...! M-Melissa-san...! M-Melissa-san...!"

"..."

Unable to fight it, Midoriya gives in as he thrust his hips several times, and the scene zoomed inside Melissa's WOMANHOOD, where you can see the HEAD of his penis rubbing Melissa's INNER WALLS, and there you can see his penis vibrating and pulsed, and his SEED shoots out from the HEAD, traveling deep within the WALLS and went further ahead, and his penis kept on moving back and forth, releasing more of his SEED, and his penis tries to go deeper inside, and fired a few more shots before it was emptied, and yet his penis continued to move back and forth, which Midoriya did for a minute before he slowly stopped, and he went still while laying on top of her, and he was a bit exhausted and couldn't pull his penis out of her and Melissa embraced his torso as she felt complete and kissed Midoriya on the lips, and the two stared at each other for a minute, feeling that they are in love with each other.

"Wow..."

"Deku…"

"Y-yeah...?"

"That...felt wonderful..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm glad...I was your first..."

"W-well…m-me too..."

"Deku..."

However, someone unexpected came in, which turn out to be All Might, as he came to check on Melissa, but the door to her apartment unit was not locked, thus he got in, and he came towards the bathroom after hearing Melissa moaning aloud, which the former pro hero assumed she is in danger, and upon entering, he shrieked at seeing the position that the two teens are in.

"Melissa-shoujo..are you okay? I heard you shouting…"

"!"

"!"

"Wha…? Melissa-shoujo? Midoriya-shounen?"

"Al Might?"

"Uncle Might?"

"What the heck are you two doing?"

"Whoa!"

"EEEKKK!"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it was a dramatic and emotional one after what Wolfram did…

Melissa attempts to console him after seeing that he got traumatized for being unable to save the toddler, and she gave more than just an emotional support to help him get over the loss he experienced…

And now the two are in a ROMANTIC…and SENSUAL moment…

They spend their MOMENT together in romantic bliss…only to get caught red-handed by All Might…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Midoriya and Melissa spend more time together while in I-Island, which they began their SECRET AFFAIR before he goes back to UA High…while All Might ponder on how deep Midoriya's relationship with Melissa is…

See you in late April…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	5. More Emotional Moments

**Mighty Melissa**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by _**Kohei Horikoshi **_and_** Bones **_

* * *

_**Okay…in spite of the lockdown imposed on my country due to the corona virus, I managed to finish this chapter ahead of the DEADLINE that I set…this is supposed to be up by next month, but decided to upload it now (along with the other fanfics I managed to finish) in anticipation that I might have difficulties in uploading future chapters in case the lockdown in my country extends, so for now enjoy this finished, if rushed, chapter…**_

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Melissa and Midoriya gets to have a bit more of a screen time following the aftermath of the trouble that just brewed…

And this is where the romance part comes in the second time around…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 5: Yori kanjō-tekina shunkan**_

Inside the bathroom, the two teens had just finished in making love, yet Melissa still embraced the younger boy as she kept on wrapping her arms around his torso, as she felt complete and kissed Midoriya on the lips, and the two teens stared at each other for a minute, feeling that they are in love with each other.

"Wow..."

"Deku…"

"Y-yeah...?"

"That...felt wonderful..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm glad...I was your first..."

"W-well…m-me too..."

"Deku..."

Midoriya also felt complete, having realized that he has feelings for Melissa, as he remained on top of her, his penis still inside her WOMANHOOD, and there he slowly raised his hips before pushing down, his penis began to slowly move in and out of her, and the teen girl spread her legs as she lets him do his thing, feeling his organ still throbbing.

There he realized what he is doing and apologized, though she smiled and said it is okay and tells him to continue, stating that she doesn't mind it, which the blushing boy asked if she is sure, and the pretty blond-haired girl nodded, saying she doesn't mind going for another round, as long as his body is fine and if he wants to.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Um…"

"If your body wants to, go ahead."

"Are…you sure?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Melissa-san…"

"Go on, Deku…"

Seeing that she is fine with it, Midoriya kissed her on the lips and then began to push and pull his penis in and out of her WOMANHOOD, feeling it moist and damp, and Melissa started to feel more pleasure as the boy's penis tried to go further inside her, arousing her again, and she started to moan in pleasure, and as Midoriya pushed his penis deeper inside her, it sent sensual jolts of energy within her.

Melissa started to lose herself as the pleasure increases, which she spread her legs further and began to moan a bit loud as the pleasure increases further, which the younger boy moaned as pleasure also affected his body and mind.

"Ahh…"

"Ohh…!"

"Ahh…"

"Ohh…!"

"Ahh…"

"Ohh…!"

"Ahh…"

"Ohh…!"

However, someone unexpected came in, which turn out to be All Might, as he came to check on Melissa, but the door to her apartment unit was not locked, thus he got in, and he came towards the bathroom after hearing Melissa moaning aloud, which the former pro hero assumed she is in danger, and upon entering, he shrieked at seeing the position that the two teens are in.

"Melissa-shoujo..are you okay? I heard you shouting…"

"!"

"!"

"Wha…? Melissa-shoujo? Midoriya-shounen?"

"All Might?"

"Uncle Might?"

"What the…? What is this? What the heck are you two doing?"

"Whoa!"

"EEEKKK!"

The two teens went into panic, and as Midoriya gets up, All Might stared and gawked, seeing Midoriya's penis withdrew from Melissa's WOMANHOOD, which proves that the two teens had INTERCOURSE, and he demanded to know why the two teens are having sex, which Midoriya frantically wrapped a towel around his waist, while Melissa puts on her bathrobe, and the two teens blushed profusely at the fact that they were caught in the act.

All Might sighed as he asked Melissa if she is okay after what she went through recently, which the pretty teen nodded and said that she is okay, while Midoriya went silent amid the heavy blush on his cheeks, as he is sure that All Might would give him a mouthful of sermon, as the former Symbol of Peace began lecturing the two about doing their PRIVATE MATTER, saying that he has nothing against it, just as long as they secured the doors and all.

This went on for a few minutes before Midoriya went out of the bathroom to allow Melissa to dress up, while All Might scolded the youngster for GETTING INTO IT too early, saying that it is too soon to get into sex and all, which Midoriya blushed deeper while apologizing, saying that he and Melissa had a heart-to-heart talk, which she gave him some emotional support, which helped him recover, before he and Melissa UNCONSCIOUSLY DID THAT without thinking.

"Just like that?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Goodness…"

"…"

"You know this is not a ONE TIME thing, you know."

"Yeah…I…"

"Well, whatever. I'm glad that you two are okay."

"…"

All Might sighed, seeing that this is among the things that is common among teenagers, and while he understood that Midoriya suffered an emotional toll after what Wolfram did, and Melissa comforted him, the former pro hero said that DOING THAT is not a good way to remove the stress off their bodies, saying that it should be saved for later.

Midoriya just nodded as he realized that All Might has a point, though he could not deny that the feeling he felt when he had romantic SEX with her felt special and felt the emotional bond for the first time, which he drifted into daydreaming before he was lightly smacked on the head by All Might, telling the young boy to stop dozing off and that he will be heading back to Tokyo in a few days from now.

"Hey!"

"Ow!"

"Stop daydreaming!"

"Um…"

"You want your classmates tov finds out that you become a hentai?"

"N-no…I…"

"Then get serious!"

"Y-yes, All Might!"

By then Melissa came out from the bathroom, dressed in her night clothes, and there All Might asked if she is okay now, which she nodded, and there he said that he will be staying at a nearby hotel, and she said to All Might that he can stay here, but All Might politely decline, saying that he doesn't want to bother her, and he stood up and is ready to leave, telling her to give him a call if she need anything.

Melissa nodded and assured to All Might that she is fine now, as Wolfram will no longer be a threat, and assured to him that she won't be a burden to anyone, which the former pro hero nodded, seeing that Melissa has gotten stronger emotionally and mentally, and aid that he will be leaving now.

As All Might left, the two teens are left alone, and both sighed as what happened a while ago was quite tense-filled, and as the two teens stared, both began giggling before bursting into laughter, showing that they are taking the situation well, and felt that they have nothing to hide from All Might, though she asked Midoriya if he sees her as a girlfriend.

The younger boy blushed and asked if she is fine with this, which she nodded, but asked if he doesn't want to, but Midoriya held her hand and said that he wants to, which she smiled before hugging him. As the two teens hugged, they were suddenly interrupted by All Might, as he came here to fetch Midoriya, but gawked at the sight and asked what the two teens are doing this time, causing the two teens to shiver from shock.

"Hey!"

"!"

"!"

"Are you two at it again?"

"No, Uncle Might!"

"We weren't…"

"Then what are you two doing?"

"Well…"

"You see…"

Melissa requested that Midoriya stay here for tonight, saying that he would need someone to help him recover emotionally and said that she and Midoriya will BEHAVE tonight, which All Might appeared hesitant at first, but eventually agreed, and soon leaves the apartment.

After that, the two teens had dinner and talked some more before both went to sleep and spent the night in peaceful bliss.

-x-

The next day, All Might was guest of honor at a forum, where several pro heroes and the press attended, and with him is Gran Torino, and there the two talked about how things went well as I-island recovered from the incident, and the elderly pro hero asked how Midoriya is doing, and the former Symbol of Peace said that Midoriya is doing well, thanks to Melissa.

Gran Torino rubbed his chin, seeing that the boy has recovered quite fast, and is impressed that Midoriya has such a strong resolve, though All Might just sighed, as he couldn't bring himself to tell his friend that he caught Midoriya having sex with Melissa last night, fearing that Gran Torino might scold him for not being too strict at Midoriya when it comes to relationships with girls.

"So the kid recovered well. That's good to hear."

"Y-yes, sensei…"

"And what about that girl? Melissa Shield is it?"

"She's fine as well."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess there's nothing to worry about."

"R-right, sensei…"

By then the emcee announced and called All Might, which the pro heroes and guest cheered in approval, and All Might raises his hand and waved at the audience as he began giving his speech, while Gran Torino watches on, though he is curious on what Midoriya is doing at the moment.

-x-

At her apartment, Melissa took a shower and came out, dressed only in a short-sized bathrobe, and tells Midoriya that it is his turn to take a shower, which he nodded and went to the bathtub and pulled the curtain before showering, and while he showered, Melissa stared at the mirror to dry her hair with the towel, and while staring at the mirror, she could see Midoriya showering, and she stared at him.

She recalled the first time meeting him, which he was shy at first but showed that he has the making of a hero, and how he persevered in the face of adversity when Wolfram first took the tower hostage and even attempted to commit murder, and Midoriya went to great lengths to stop the villain, and succeeded in saving the hostages and defeated Wolfram.

And a few days ago Wolfram escaped and uses a hostage to pin Midoriya down, and yet he made the mistake in provoking the boy by killing the hostage in cold blood, resulting in Midoriya temporarily going mad with rage, resulting in the younger boy beating Wolfram up, and ripped off the villain's arms in the process.

Melissa realized that even a hero-in-the-making like Midoriya can be prone to emotional turmoil depending on a situation, and the recent events served as an example, and there she saw that even Midoriya can be prone to emotional turmoil when provoked, and she is fortunate that she managed to calm him down after he temporarily went mad after Wolfram murdered his hostage in cold blood, which proved to be the villain's undoing that led to his second downfall.

By then she mentally returned to reality and sighed as she felt that there is no point in recalling what has already been done, and there she saw Midoriya emerging from the shower, his head and face covered in towel while fully naked, and Melissa blushed at seeing his SHAVED crotch, and recalled what she and Midoriya did last night.

She wondered why she felt attracted towards him when they were close friends upon their first meeting, and now she finds herself getting romantically interested in the younger boy, and before she could react, Midoriya had just dried his hair and greeted Melissa, thanking her for letting him use the shower, which she smiled and said it is okay.

"Ah, Melissa-san…"

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me use the shower."

"Sure, no problem."

"So how are things now?"

"Fine. I'm glad that I recovered."

"That's good to hear, Deku."

"Thanks, Melissa-san."

As Midoriya smiled, Melissa smiled in response and went closer to him, hugging him and asked if she is his first girl, which the blushing boy slowly nodded, saying that Melissa was his first, and both stared at each other, attraction formed before they slowly kissed, which was innocent at first before it slowly went passionate, which the younger boy is slowly sucked in, as he began to reciprocate the feeling.

As the two kissed, both felt the SPARK before they stopped, and while staring, Midoriya was the first to snap back to reality and blushed further as he realized that he is naked, which he apologized, and she giggled, saying that it is okay as she already know what a boy's body is like.

"Eh?"

"Hee-hee…"

"Um…"

"I'm 18 now, so I know what a boy's body is like."

"Well…"

"At least I'm not the kind of girl who would freak out at seeing a naked boy…"

"Um…y-yeah…"

"Hee-hee…"

Midoriya stared in surprise at hearing this, and Melisa took his hand as she led him to the living room area, where she had him slanted against a table, and she slowly removed her bathrobe, leaving her naked, which the younger boy blushed deeper, and there she sat on a chair, scooted closer and began caressing the younger boy's penis, which started to harden, and Midoriya swallowed as his body began to feel another surge of arousal.

As his SHAVED penis reached FULL STRENGTH, Melissa caressed it in a slow but sensual manner, and she can feel it throb harder and harder before she began to plant light kisses on the HEAD, which the younger boy moaned softly as he could feel his organ hardening further, as her lips rubbed the HEAD and its base, which he could feel pleasure building up around his shaft.

What he is experiencing right now is a bit stronger than last night, and thus he finds himself unable to resist, and moaned softly as what Melissa is doing at the moment, as her soft hands rubbed his shaft while her lips rubbed the HEAD of his penis.

"Ahhh…"

"…"

"Ahhh…"

"…"

"Ahhh…"

"…"

"Ahhh…"

"…"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Melissa and Midoriya are somewhat of a couple, yet All Might caught them in the act before giving them a stern warning…

And now the two teens are going for ROUND 2…which All Might has no idea…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Midoriya returns to Japan to resume his classes in UA High…

However, Melissa encountered something she never expect to happen…and contacted someone for HELP…

See you in six weeks (probably around late April)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	6. Final Moments

**Mighty Melissa**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by _**Kohei Horikoshi **_and_** Bones **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Melissa and Midoriya gets to have a bit more of a screen time following the aftermath of the trouble that just brewed…

And this is where the romance part comes in the second time around…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 6: Saigo no shunkan**_

Melissa took his hand as she led him to the living room area, where she had him slanted against a table, and she slowly removed her bathrobe, leaving her naked, which the younger boy blushed deeper, and there she sat on a chair, scooted closer and began caressing the younger boy's penis, which started to harden, and Midoriya swallowed as his body began to feel another surge of arousal.

As his SHAVED penis reached FULL STRENGTH, Melissa caressed it in a slow but sensual manner, and she can feel it throb harder and harder before she began to plant light kisses on the HEAD, which the younger boy moaned softly as he could feel his organ hardening further, as her lips rubbed the HEAD and its base, which he could feel pleasure building up around his shaft.

What he is experiencing right now is a bit stronger than last night, and thus he finds himself unable to resist, and moaned softly as what Melissa is doing at the moment, as her soft hands rubbed his shaft while her lips rubbed the HEAD of his penis.

"Ahhh…"

"…"

"Ahhh…M-Melissa-san…"

"…"

"Ahhh…"

"…"

"Ahhh…M-Melissa-san…"

"…"

-x-

At the forum, All Might was the guest of honor and many of the attendees cheered him on and said that they are grateful to him for all the accomplishments he made as the Symbol of Peace, and assured to him that even though he has retired, All Might is still the Number One Pro Hero, which he is moved as supporters gave him a thumbs up gesture while saying that he deserved such praise.

"All Might!"

"Yeah! All Might!"

"We love you!"

"You're still the number one Hero!"

"We got your back!"

"You'll always be the hero in our hearts!"

"Long live All Might!"

"All Might forever!"

All Might nodded as he waved his hand to get the audience to be quiet for a while as he delivered his speech and said that though he can no longer function as a pro hero, he will continue to contribute to society and will see to it that the next Symbol of Peace will have the same passion he once carried, which further earned more praise from the audience.

Gran Torino smiled and nodded as he is pleased that All Might is taking things well and felt that the retired pro hero will be okay now and that he will aid other pro heroes in a BEHIND THE SCENES capacity since All Might currently work at UA High.

There one of the guests asked a question in which he wants to know who is All Might's current successor and what is he like, which caused a chain reaction as other guests became curious and they wanted to know who this successor is, and many of them asked All Might to reveal who the successor is, much to All Might's discomfort as he couldn't reveal at this point that Midoriya is his current successor.

"Yeah…"

"That's right…"

"Who's your successor?"

"We want to know!"

"Can you tell us?"

"How about a hint?"

"Is he from UA High?"

"Comments, please…"

The emcee then stood up and urged the guests to calm down and asked for understanding, saying that All Might deserve some privacy as he is not ready yet to reveal his successor, but the audience insisted that they at least want to know who the successor is.

"We have the right to know!"

"That's right…tell us!"

"Who's your successor?"

"We want to know!"

"We really need to know!"

"Come on!"

"At least tell us who your successor is!"

"Please!"

As the emcee and security attempted to diffuse the situation, All Might return to his seat and sighed, which Gran Torino said that this is something he should be prepared as the masses are very curious and wanted to know who the successor is, yet now is not the time to reveal Midoriya since the boy has so much to learn in mastering the One For All Quirk.

All Might nodded and said that he really can't tell everyone right away given that the League of Villains are still at large and that Midoriya has a lot more to learn before he is truly ready to face the entire world and the challenges that the boy is about to face.

"Everything has a right time, Toshinori."

"Yeah."

"so for now, you'll have to resist the urge and not reveal anything until the proper moment comes."

"Right."

"I'm sure you'll understand."

"I know, sensei."

"Now then…"

"Huh?"

Gran Torino then suggested that they leave at once and invite Midoriya and Melissa to have a lunch date at a restaurant which All Might says that this is a good idea at the moment as it is less stressful than what they are facing right now.

"A lunch date…"

"It would be best to feel good on a full stomach, Toshinori."

"You do have a point."

"Shall we invite those kids?"

"Midoriya and Melissa…yeah, we should."

"Then it's settled. Shall we, Toshinori?"

"Sure."

"Let's go."

-x-

Back at Melissa's apartment, the scene shifts at her bedroom, where Midoriya is laying on bed with Melissa laying on top, but their positions are somewhat different, as Melissa is facing the younger boy's crotch while Midoriya is facing hers, and it shows that Melissa secretly owned a doujinshi and learned THIS technique, in which she playfully goad Midoriya to DO THAT with her.

Midoriya himself is surprised at the position he is in, as he is facing Melissa's WOMANHOOD, and wondered what made her do something this WILD, but after a gentle prodding, he is persuaded to do so as he slowly rubbed his tongue onto her clitoris for a few minutes before inserting it inside her WOMANHOOD, slowly rubbing it around, and she moaned in pleasure as arousal began to envelop her body, as she took Midoriya's penis inside her mouth, feeling it throb harder, and began to suckle him in a seductive manner.

He was somewhat nervous as he never thought he'd be in such as a position, but the arousing sensations slowly overtook him as his penis throbbed harder and in turn slowly jabbed his tongue deeper inside her, and he can see that the older girl, who is known to be one of the most popular girls in I-Island, is getting more and more aroused.

She stopped her actions to get some air and to moan in delight as she rubbed Midoriya's penis faster and faster with her hand, and in turn caused him to thrust his hips upward due to the powerful sensations, his erection hardening further, and due to sensual confusion, he pushed tongue further inside her WOMANHOOD, rubbing the WALLS inside, and thus sends her in a sensual frenzy, moaning as she rubbed his penis faster, which arouses him further and both moan in arousal.

"Aaaahhh~h…"

"…"

"So good…Deku…!"

"…"

"D-deeper...rub me...deeper...aaahhhh!"

"…"

"More! Give me more! Ahh~h!"

"…"

This went on for eight minutes, which Midoriya did not notice due to the pleasure he is experiencing, while at the same time Melissa was feeling so good, and a few minutes later the older teen girl reached orgasm as she moaned softly but long, as the orgasm lasted about 35 seconds, yet the 16-year old boy kept on pushing tongue inside her, while she continued to suckle Midoriya's hard penis.

Melissa continued to suckled the HEAD which caused the boy's erection to throb harder and harder, and this made Midoriya moaned even more as he thrusts his hips upward, and she suckled his organ even more, wanting to pleasure him further, which it worked as his hips began to move up and down.

This went on for at least five minutes before she stopped, as she is trying to catch her breath, and he stopped his action to allow her to recover a bit, out of respect to her.

Melissa then sat up and grabbed a towel to wipe off the EVIDENCE off his face, then she smirked as she kissed him on the lips, which a blushing Midoriya stared in surprise, as he get to see her naked body once more, noting how beautiful and sexy she is. Melissa smiled as she noted that he is glancing at her body and playfully asks if he likes what he sees, which made the younger boy feel more shier than before.

"Oh Deku-kun..."

"Uh..."

"Like what you see...?"

"Um...uh...y-yeah..."

"Want to feel more good...?"

"Is...is it okay...?"

"Sure...so be ready...I'll let you feel good..."

"..."

After that she seemingly recovered and began to mount herself over Midoriya's hard penis, admiring its size, which was above average for a 16-year old boy, and though she is facing the opposite way, in which she is using the REVERSE COWGIRL POSITION, the 3rd year high school student of I-Island Academy began to lower herself until her WOMANHOOD is impaled, and began to move up and down, feeling the younger boy's LENGTH rubbing her INSIDES, arousing her once more.

At the same time, Midoriya was taken by surprise upon feeling the warmth of her WOMANHOOD, as this was the first time he experienced something like this, as Melissa was riding on top of him, his penis being plundered and is overwhelmed by the warmth of her WOMANHOOD, his hips began to move on its own to meet the thrusts of Melissa's WOMANHOOD and as the two got aroused further, she tries to push herself lower, and can feel the HEAD of his penis trying to reached the TAIL-END of her WOMANHOOD, and moaned at the strong pleasure she is feeling. Likewise, Midoriya was also aroused further, feeling his length throbbing while feeling the HEAD going deeper inside her.

"Aaaahhh...!"

"Uuuhhh..."

"So good! Deku-kun…your penis is so hard…!"

"Uhhh...M-Melissa-san…I…I feel…strange…"

"D-deeper...jab it...deeper...aaahhhh!"

"Ahhh..."

"Harder…push harder…! Oooohh…!"

"Ahhh...!"

The scene zoomed closer to their crotches as you can see the Melissa's WOMANHOOD moving up and down while Midoriya's penis remained still but is being pleasured, and because of the slow foreplay she did to him earlier, his body absorbed more pleasure, and Midoriya's penis absorbed more and more pleasure, but it also stalled his ejaculation, as this went on for 10 minutes, and she reached her second orgasm, in which she pushes herself downward and the HEAD of Midoriya's penis went further inside her, which his body reacted in strong arousal and thrusts his hips upward while moaning.

However, she then grabbed hold of his hips as she lay down, and with his penis still inside her WOMANHOOD, Midoriya unknowingly moved and lay on his right side, where the two teens are now in a T-SQUARE position, and there she tells the younger boy to move his hips, and overwhelmed by arousal, he did as told, and moved his hips back and forth, and his penis moved in and out of her WOMANHOOD, where Melissa began moaning in delight, while he was silently aroused and just panted.

Her legs spread, her left leg laid on his left hips while her right leg draped over his lower left leg, and you can see her breasts bouncing as her body is being plundered, and the scene zoomed towards their crotches, where you can see Midoriya's penis going in and out of her WOMANHOOD, his balls moving as well, and the scene zoomed further inside, where you can see the HEAD of his penis rubbing her vaginal walls as well as pushing itself further deeper inside, and you can see his penis throbbing harder and harder.

Melissa was enjoying it so much that she did not seem to care about anything else, and wanted to keep this going for a bit longer, and both moaned in pleasure and passion.

"Aaaahhh...!"

"Uuuhhh..."

"Ooohhh…!"

"Uhhh..."

"D-deeper...jab it...deeper...aaahhhh!"

"Ahhh..."

"More! Give me more!"

"Ahhh...!"

Midoriya was overwhelmed by arousal as he can feel the smooth skin of her legs, the warmth of her ENTRANCE, and the arousing scent of her body, and he finds himself unable to resist her, and the scene shifts back inside her WOMANHOOD, where you can see Midoriya's penis continuing to move back and forth, rubbing the walls, and in which the action went on for several minutes, and there you can see the vaginal walls contracting, squeezing the younger boy's penis and after about 45 seconds you can see her FEMININE FLUIDS covering his organ, showing that the Melissa reaching another orgasm, and she slowly went still as she relishes the feeling.

However, the sensations that were stored within his organ for the past several minutes are threatening to overload, in which you can see his LENGTH moving faster and faster, trying to go deeper inside her WOMANHOOD, and Midoriya felt something within his organ, where a strong sensual force is building up, and threatened to EXPLODE, and the 16-year old boy was unable to resist and stop, though he managed to tell her and she said to keep going and not worry about anything.

"Aaaahhh...!"

"Deku...?"

"M-Melissa-san...!"

"Are you...?"

"S-something...coming...out...aaahhh..."

"You're almost there...keep it up..."

"Aaahhh...aaahhh...aaaahhh...!"

"Yes...faster...pump faster..."

The force kept building up, and his body moved on its own as his hips thrusts back and forth, and the FORCE eventually builds up and began to move towards the HEAD of Midoriya's penis, and the 16-year old boy was slowly losing his senses as his organ got stronger, and given that this is his second time, he had no idea what is about to happen, as all he can feel now is a powerful sensation that made him feel more a more aroused.

Midoriya could no longer hold back and thrusts his hips deeper and deeper, his erection going further inside Melissa's WOMANHOOD, and after 25 seconds you can see his erection throbbing, and the scene zoomed towards the HEAD of Midoriya's penis, where you can see his shaft throbbed non-stop before firing his SEED.

You can see it firing at every 3-second interval, shooting like a water gun as whitish substance traveled within the walls of her WOMANHOOD as Midoriya's penis shoots out 10 shots of his SEED, and he was overwhelmed by the orgasmic feeling and he is unable to stop thrusting his hips as it kept on pushing his penis deeper inside her, gritting his teeth and panting just to keep himself from making a noise, as the phase lasted for almost a minute.

Midoriya panted so hard that he could not stop as he kept on pushing his penis inside her as Melissa grinned as she reveled at the feeling and her fingers moved and caressed the boy's balls, while feeling his penis moving in and out of her, and she vocally seduces him to keep going, which he could only moan in reply.

"Ahhh~h..."

"Aahh...Melissa-san...!"

"That...feels...good..."

"Ahhh...so...warm...my...penis..."

"Aahh...so hard...quite...big..."

"Ahh...ahh..."

"Deku...I love you…"

"Melissa-san…"

However, an awkward moment happened when someone came in, which turn out to be Gran Torino, and he stared in surprise at seeing what's in front of him, and both teens shrieked as they got up, and the elderly pro hero could see the teens' genitals disengaging from each other before they covered themselves with the blanket, blushing deep.

Gran Torino sighed and apologized if he came in uninterrupted, but both Midoriya and Melissa couldn't respond out of embarrassment at being caught in the act by someone, though Gran Torino did compliment Midoriya for being quite MANLY, causing the boy to blush deeper.

"Sorry if I came at a bad time, kid."

"Um…ah…"

"But I'm impressed. You finally got yourself a lovely girlfriend."

"Um, ah…well…"

"So, how did it go…?"

"Eh?"

"What's it like…?"

"G-Gran Torino…!"

Then All Might came and gawked once more, realizing that the two teens are AT IT AGAIN, and berated the two teens for being too BRAZEN, which made Gran Torino asked if Midoriya and Melissa had been doing this for some time. All Might reluctantly answered him in an honest, apologetic manner.

Gran Torino then saw a few ADULT doujinshi on the table which has Melissa's name on it, and upon inspecting it, the elderly pro hero grinned and asked Melissa if he can BORROW the doujinshi, which she shyly nodded, and he promised to return them once he is finished.

All Might gawked and asked his SENSEI why is he borrowing that, which Gran Torino justified that he just needed something to RELAX, and this is it, which triggered a bickering between the two.

"Sensei!"

"What?"

"I can't believe it!"

"Huh?"

"You're too old, and yet you're binging on porn mags?"

"It's a doujinshi…and so what? I'm of legal age and this is the perfect way for me to pass up the time…"

"Still!"

"Are you jealous, Toshinori…?"

-x-

At the airport, Gran Torino and All Might are ready to board the plane, while Melissa and Midoriya bid goodbye, as they promised to keep each other in touch, and she kissed him on the lips, telling him to do his best at UA High.

Midoriya nodded and soon he and the two adults boarded the plane and leaves the airport, which a now-peaceful Midoriya glanced at the window, as he looked back at how things went, starting off with a reunion with Melissa, his tragic re-encounter with Wolfram, and sharing his love with Melissa.

While he is looking forward to continue his studies at UA High, he has no idea what would occur next.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Melissa and Midoriya are somewhat of a couple, consuming their love the second day around…yet Gran Torino caught them in the act before All Might before could, much to his exasperation…

A bit of a comedic timing as All Might is shocked to see Gran Torino taking interest in Melissa's doujinshi…gues even the elderly deserve to read them…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Midoriya returns to Japan to resume his classes in UA High…though he kept his AFFAIR with Melissa a secret from everyone…

However, Melissa encountered something she never expect to happen…making her worried and in turn contacted someone for HELP…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late May or early June)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	7. Unexpected Dilemma

**Mighty Melissa**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by _**Kohei Horikoshi **_and_** Bones **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Melissa and Midoriya gets to have a bit more of a screen time following the aftermath of their second night of ROMANCE…

And here something UNEXPECTED is about to happen…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 7: Yoki shinai jirenma**_

Four weeks later…

The scene shifts at Heights Alliance where Class 1-A are having breakfast, where they noticed that Midoriya appeared to be his usual self, and are glad that he is, as for reasons unknown, they learned about what he went through, such as Wolfram killing the toddler-hostage in cold blood and that Wolfram's lawyers attempted to besmirch Midoriya and lay the blame on UA High in an attempt to hold the academy liable for Midoriya's unintentional actions that resulted in Wolfram's maiming.

Iida and Uraraka voiced their relief that Midoriya no longer feel the effects of the trauma he went through, and Midoriya apologized for making them worry, saying that he has gotten over it and assured that it will not happen again.

"Midoriya-kun…it's good to hear that you're okay."

"Yeah, glad you're not depressed anymore, Deku."

"Sorry for worrying you…"

"Still, it's a good sign."

"Right. You should look forward to more school days, Deku."

"I will."

"At least Wolfram won't harm anyone again."

"Yeah!"

"Thanks, you two."

Kirishima then asked if Midoriya has come to terms about how he had to endure the situation, which Midoriya nodded, and said that he will see to it that he keeps his cool under certain extreme situations, and that he will not give in to emotional rage should he encounter another ruthless villain who resorts to use brutal hostage situations.

Todoroki nodded and tells Midoriya that he got word that the lawyers who represented Wolfram are exposed in engaging in fraud-like activities and that they are arrested and stripped of their licenses as lawyers, and said that now Midoriya has a reason to look forward to the coming weeks at UA High, which Midoriya said he is looking forward to it.

"Thanks for telling me, Todoroki-kun."

"Sure."

"It helped me a lot."

"No problem."

"I appreciate it."

"It's nothing. I felt that I should tell you about it."

"Thanks again."

"No problem."

By then Mineta and Kaminari scooted closer to Midoriya, and inquired about what he did there at I-Island, as they are sure that Midoriya meet up with Melissa and they suspected that they had a GOOD TIME together, causing Midoriya to choke on his drink and told his two classmates that he and Melissa didn't do anything of the sort.

Mineta and Kaminari stared in disbelief, seeing their classmate blush furiously, as he tries to avert the subject in order to hide the fact that he and Melissa had sex twice at her apartment, and he doesn't want any of his classmates find out about it or else they would make a big deal and fuss over it, but Mineta and Kaminari scooted closer and demanded some details on what he did at Melissa's place, which Midoriya came up with some alibis just to get them to shut up.

"We didn't do anything indecent!"

"Oh?"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"I bet you were secretly peeking while she shower…"

"Melissa's boobs…her perfect figure…her…"

"Knock it off, you two!"

"Admit it…"

"Tell us…"

However, the two boys would not let up, and suspected something and began pressuring him to open up, and Midoriya is at his wit's end as he could not seem to get his two classmates to back off and insisted that he did not do anything INDECENT towards Melissa, as he wanted to protect her from his classmates' WRATHS about the fact that he and Melissa had a SPECIAL MOMENT.

Yaoyorozu was getting irritated at Mineta and Kaminari's pressing approach and told them to knock it off, saying that what Midoriya and Melissa did while at I-Island is none of their businesses, and told them to stop prying on it as she believed that Melissa helped Midoriya get over the fact about the incident involving Wolfram and there is no malice involved.

Iida agreed and tells Mineta and Kaminari to back off now, and tells them they should be ashamed of what they are doing to Midoriya, which the two classmates sighed and said they will stop, which Iida said that they should know better than this.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"…"

"…"

"Midoriya is a good boy and a gentleman! He will never do what your accusing him of!"

"…"

"…"

"So stop pressing him!"

"…"

"…"

As the two classmates backed away while sighing in defeat, Iida and Yaoyorozu approached Midoriya and tells him that he shouldn't be ashamed at the fact that he got close to Melissa and that they see nothing wrong about it, which Midoriya nodded and thanked them for keeping Mineta and Kaminari in line, saying he nearly died from embarrassment.

The two class reps of Class 1-A said that there is no need for him to feel embarrassed and even encouraged him to strengthen his friendship with Melissa, unaware that Midoriya had already gotten close to Melissa and accidentally consummated their SPECIAL MOMENT twice while at I-Island.

"Midoriya-kun…don't be discouraged."

"He's right. Be more friendly towards Melissa."

"R-right."

"There's nothing wrong with it."

"You two are friends, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"So don't be ashamed."

"It's natural."

"…"

By then Shoto Aizawa came and told everyone to have their dinner as they are having an activity tomorrow, which the students of class 1-A nodded and said that they will be ready for tomorrow.

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei!"

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei!"

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei!"

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei!"

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei!"

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei!"

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei!"

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei!"

-x-

At the airport, Gran Torino is getting ready to board the airplane as he is heading for I-Island, and he appeared to have something on his mind as this was the first time that he was PERSONALLY INVITED to go there, and he wondered what will he be doing there once he arrive. He also wondered why All Might is not involved here since he is sure that the former number 1 hero is the first to be invited.

As he boarded the airplane, he got to his seat and waited for the plane to take off and stared at the window, as he recalled the last time he went there with All Might, which was quite fun yet filled with some tension after learning about the wolfram incident that also involve Midoriya.

A flight stewardess came and tells Torino to put on his seatbelt as the plane will be taking off in a short while, which the elderly pro hero nodded and thanked her for the advice, saying that he sometimes forget about it as he said he hasn't been on airplanes for a long time given that he is used to flying by himself, which the stewardess said it is okay.

"It's fine, sir."

"Really?"

"Yes. it's normal for you to feel that way."

"I appreciate it."

"I guess having a flying Quirk makes you forget about airplanes, huh?"

"I suppose."

"Ha-ha…"

"…"

By then other passengers noticed Torino and recognized him as a pro hero as well as for being a staunch partner of All Might, and they began to make comments about him, remarking that he still remained a pro hero despite his age, and expressed admiration towards the elderly pro hero.

"Look at that…"

"it's him…"

"Gran Torino…"

"He's still a pro hero?"

"Wow…"

"Even old age hasn't stopped him…"

"He sure is lucky…"

"Indeed…"

Torino just smiled and puts on his seatbelt as the stewardesses showed up and tells the other passengers to put on their seatbelts as they announced that the plane will be taking off now and the passengers nodded as they commented that they are about to head for I-Island.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am."

And so the plane took off, where Torino glanced at the window where he can see the city below, slowly getting out of sight, and he wondered if All Might is baffled as to why he did not get an invite to go to I-Island, but guessed that the one who invited Torino must be taking into consideration that All Might is at work as a teacher at UA High.

-x-

Several hours later, Gran Torino arrived at I-Island airport, where he looked around to see who would greet him, and while walking by the arrival area, some of the arriving and departing passengers recognized Gran Torino, and yet they were quite surprised to see that All Might is not with him, and they wondered why All Might is not here as they heard that he and Gran Torino would travel together.

"Look…"

"It's him…"

"Gran Torino…"

"Huh? Where's All Might?"

"He's not with him?"

"How strange…"

"Maybe he's busy…"

"Yeah…he's a teacher now at UA…"

The elderly pro hero heard the whispers but paid no attention, and soon someone came and greeted him, which turn out to be Melissa, and there she politely welcomed Gran Torino and he greeted her in return, and there he discreetly asked her why she summoned him and not All Might, in which she whispered to him that she will tell him once they are alone.

Gran Torino appeared baffled, but then he felt suspicious about something, and recalling what he saw last time, he became a bit worried as he guessed what he felt might be the reason why she called him here, and asked her if everything is okay.

"Melissa…"

"Yes?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"…"

"Huh?"

"Follow me."

Melissa then led Torino to the taxi, and soon they arrived at the apartment, and once inside, Torino began to get serious and asked her if she is YOU KNOW WHAT, which Melissa blushed furiously but deny the speculation he made, much to Torino's bafflement.

"Huh?"

"No, Mr. Torino…I'm not."

"So you're not pregnant?"

"I'm not. Really."

"I see…"

"…"

"So then…why summon me here in secret?"

"…"

Torino then asked why she summoned him in private and not All Might, and a worried-looking Melissa grabbed an empty can and placed it over a counter, and stood quite far before she aimed her hand and flick her fingers lightly, which produced a light gust of impact, and Gran Torino stared wide-eyed in surprise, as what Melissa did just now is exactly what Midoriya did during his battle with Todoroki at the UA Sports Festival.

He stared at Melissa, and she gave him a worried look, and tells Torino that three weeks ago, she suddenly gained a Quirk, and she is unsure about what to do, and said that she is hesitant to talk to All Might about it due to him being busy at UA High, and having heard about his connection to Gran Torino, she felt that Torino might make do with her problem.

Melissa tells Torino she did not know how she gained a Quirk so suddenly since she was born Quirkless, and Torino thought carefully until he came to a conclusion on how she got a Quirk that is similar to Midoriya's. She gained the One For All Quirk from Midoriya via the semen she received from Midoriya, and sensed that this might be an unexpected effect, as she did not became pregnant.

He rubbed his chin as he is unsure on whether to tell her about the Quirk she got came from Midoriya, and is also unsure on whether to tell All Might about this or not, as he is sure that All Might would become a nervous wreck if he were to find out about how she received Midoriya's Quirk via sexual intercourse.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Melissa and Midoriya are somewhat of a HIDDEN couple, consuming their love in secret…yet both moved on with their lives…

Now things take a turn as Melissa summoned Gran Torino…and told him her problem…and the elderly pro hero is seriously concerned, as she accidentally gained a Quirk, which is no doubt a portion of One for All from Midoriya.

Now he is conflicted on what to do with this fact, and whether to tell All Might about this or not…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Check out next chapter on what Melissa would do about the fact that she gained a portion of One For All…and whether to tell All Might about it or not…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late June or early July)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	8. Transfer Student

**Mighty Melissa**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by _**Kohei Horikoshi **_and_** Bones **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Melissa and Midoriya gets to have a bit more of a screen time as a NEW STUDENT will DEBUT at UA High…

And here something UNEXPECTED is about to happen…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 8: Tenkōsei**_

_Some time later…_

The scene shifts at Heights Alliance where Class 1-A are having breakfast, where they noticed that Midoriya seemed to be quite in peace with himself, and there Kaminari and Mineta asked if he is feeling okay, now that Wolfram is back in prison and that Wolfram's lawyers lost the lawsuit and other OUTRAGEOUS charges they filed against Midoriya.

Midoriya nodded and said he is okay now, and apologized if he made his classmates worried, assuring that he has moved on and will not lose his composure like what happened recently at I-Island, which Kaminari and Mineta are glad that Midoriya is back to his usual self again.

"I'm okay now. Really."

"Really? That's good to hear."

"Yeah. We sure got worried after everything that happened to you."

"Sorry for making you worry."

"It's fine."

"Don't sweat it."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"We're in this together…heroes of UA High."

However, things took a rather HEATED turn as the two boys began asking if Midoriya really spend the night at Melissa Shield's place, and wanted to know if he SCORED A HIT with her, causing Midoriya to blush deeply, and his two classmates began to suspect that their classmate really DO Melissa, and a frantic Midoriya denied such claims, not wanting his classmates to find out that he really HAD SEX with Melissa twice four months ago.

However, Kaminari and Mineta were unconvinced and pressed Midoriya for answers, saying that the blush on his face says a different tune and urged him to come out clean and tell them that Midoriya really had SEX with Melissa, which he frantically deny, not wanting the truth to be exposed.

"Come on, Midoriya…"

"You can't fool us…"

"I didn't! Really!"

"Oh…?"

"Why is your face red…?"

"We didn't DO THE DEED! Honest!"

"Don't be shy…"

"Tell us what position you two used…?"

"N-no! we didn't…!"

However, both Iida and Yaoyorozu stepped in and berated Kaminari and Mineta for their foolishness, reprimanding them for their silly accusation and told them to knock it off and show respect to Melissa, reiterating that Melissa would never stoop that low and said that whether Midoriya would pursue a romantic relationship with Midoriya is up to them, but they told the two to respect Midoriya and Melissa's privacy regardless of whatever situation arises.

Both Kaminari and Mineta silently pouted as Iida and Yaoyorozu gave them a stern sermon about decency, and the two boys just nodded so that both Iida and Yaoyorozu would stop their sermon at once.

"How revolting! You two should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"She's right! Show some decency!"

"…"

"…"

"Melissa is our friend! Show some respect for her!"

"And you should stop your perverted fantasies! Show some shame!"

"…"

"…"

By then, Aizawa arrived and having overheard the discussion, he gives both Kaminari and Mineta a terrifying aura, and tells them to stop prying into Midoriya's private life and to stop suspecting Melissa about the ALLEGED AFFAIR, reasoning that it is none of their business.

Kaminari and Mineta hugged each other as they got terrified and promised Aizawa that they will behave from now on.

"So heed my word. No more discussion about this ONE-NIGHT THING. Got that?"

"Y-yes, Aizawa-sensei…"

"Y-yes, Aizawa-sensei…"

"So we're clear now?"

"Y-yes, Aizawa-sensei…"

"Y-yes, Aizawa-sensei…"

"Good."

"…"

"…"

After that, Aizawa reminded Class 1-A to pay a visit to Power Loader's workshop as the support items they requested is slated to arrive soon, which class 1-A said that they will drop by within the day.

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei!"

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei!"

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei!"

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei!"

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei!"

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei!"

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei!"

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei!"

-x-

A few days later, most of Class 1-A got their support items and are showing it off, with Midoriya being the only one not getting any, and there Uraraka and Iida urged their classmate to go to Power Loader's workshop and see if the support items he requested have arrived, so that he can use it to train his body and Quirk.

Midoriya nodded and said that he will once classes ended so that he would be free later within the day.

"Go on, Midoriya."

"Get your support item, Deku."

"Yeah, I will."

"We'll be waiting."

"Yup, Deku."

"Okay. Will get it after class.."

"See you later, Midoriya."

"Yeah, Deku."

After that the day went on and classes ended, and with Class 1-A heading back to Heights Alliance, Midoriya decided to pass by Power Loader's workshop to see which support items would work for him, and as he passed by the workshop, he is bracing himself in case one of Hatsume's invention explode, which was still a vivid experience for him.

After a minute, nothing happened, and he sighed in relief and entered the workshop, where he noticed that the tools being used are in a tidied manner, as if someone clean the whole room, and the other tools are arranged in a proper manner, leaving no mess around the area.

Midoriya wondered if there is a change here as Hatsume would usually leave a lot of INGREDIENTS on the table, until someone appeared and this made him stare in surprise, as he recognized who the person is and never thought he would see this person at such an unexpected moment.

"Hello."

"!"

"Good to see you again."

"No way…"

"Hmm…?"

"It can't be!"

"It is, Deku."

"Melissa-san!"

The person who appeared turns out to be Melissa Shield, and she smiled as she meets Midoriya again and both teens hugged each other, happy to see each other again, but then Midoriya asked what is she doing here and Melissa became quite reserved, and came up with an alibi as she seemed to have a reason not to tell him the WHOLE TRUTH.

Melissa said that she got a RECOMMENDATION and ended up choosing UA High, saying that she felt that she might make use of her talents and wanted to try something out for a change, which Midoriya seem to accept the reasoning, and yet he asked if she is sure about this as he said that Melissa has no Quirk, and she said it is okay.

What Midoriya did not know is that Melissa acquired a Quirk, which is One For All, from Midoriya through SEXUAL INTERCOURSE that they done four months ago, and as Melissa and Midoriya chatted, Melissa recalled a brief flashback where it revealed how she ended up in UA High.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_Four months ago…_

The scene shifts at I-Island airport, where Gran Torino arrived, as he was invited by someone to meet a person, and soon someone came and greeted him, which turn out to be Melissa Shield, and there she politely welcomed Gran Torino and he greeted her in return, and there he discreetly asked her why she summoned him and not All Might, in which she whispered to him that she will tell him once they are alone and in private.

Gran Torino appeared baffled, but then he felt suspicious about something, and recalling what he saw last time, he became a bit worried as he guessed what he felt might be the reason why she called him here, and asked her if everything is okay.

"Melissa…"

"Yes?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"…"

"Huh?"

"Follow me."

Melissa then led Torino to the taxi, and soon they arrived at the apartment, and once inside, Torino began to get serious and asked her if she is YOU KNOW WHAT, which Melissa blushed furiously but deny the speculation he made, much to Torino's bafflement.

"Huh?"

"No, Mr. Torino…I'm not."

"So you're not pregnant?"

"I'm not. Really."

"I see…"

"…"

"So then…why summon me here in secret? Why me and not All Might?"

"…"

Torino asked why she summoned him in private and not All Might, since he and Professor Shield are such close friends, almost like family, and a worried-looking Melissa grabbed an empty can and placed it over a counter, and stood quite far before she aimed her hand and flick her fingers lightly, which produced a light gust of impact, knocking the can off the counter and fell to the floor, where a slight dent is seen on the side of the can, and Gran Torino stared wide-eyed in surprise, as what Melissa did just now is exactly what Midoriya did during his battle with Todoroki at the UA Sports Festival.

He stared at Melissa, and she gave him a worried look, and tells Torino that three weeks ago, she suddenly gained a Quirk, and she is unsure about what to do, and said that she is hesitant to talk to All Might about it due to him being busy at UA High, and having heard about his connection to Gran Torino, she felt that Torino might make do with her problem.

Melissa tells Torino she did not know how she gained a Quirk so suddenly since she was born Quirkless, and Torino thought carefully until he came to a conclusion on how she got a Quirk that is similar to Midoriya's. She gained the One For All Quirk from Midoriya through DNA passage, which is possible via the semen that passed through Melissa's WOMANHOOD, and sensed that this might be an unexpected effect, as she did not became pregnant.

He rubbed his chin as he is unsure on whether to tell her about the Quirk she got came from Midoriya, and is also unsure on whether to tell All Might about this or not, as he is sure that All Might would become a nervous wreck if he were to find out about how she received Midoriya's Quirk via sexual intercourse.

There Torino thought carefully, taking into consideration that All Might is currently a teacher at UA High, and having lost the One For All, he felt that All Might get overwhelmed by the revelation and there Torino decided to take Melissa under his wing and teach her how to use the Quirk she acquired, and then asked her if she is fine about studying at UA High.

Melissa blinked her eyes at this and asked if this is okay, and considering that Melissa is quite an UNKNOWN at Hosu, Torino decided that this is the best course, and tells Melissa that this would be for the best, and said it is okay, which she nodded, after hearing that Torino will coach her on how to use the Quirk she acquired, and he advised Melissa not to tell anyone about the plan he devised, which she nodded in agreement.

"So that's what we'll do."

"Really, Mr. Torino?"

"Yep. And this is just between us."

"I…see."

"So, are you fine with it?"

"Yes."

"Then get ready."

"Okay."

Torino also suggested that if ever Midoriya sees her at UA, she will say that it is due to RECOMMENDATION, and Torino said he will talk to Nezu about making arrangements, which she nodded, and vowed to keep everything a secret.

_A month later…_

Gran Torino arrived at his FLAT, and Melissa was quite surprised that Torino's place has not been renovated, and he explained the reason why, and once they settled in, Torino began to teach Melissa the basics in using her Quirk, and while quite difficult at first, she slowly got the hang of it, and the elderly pro hero sees that Melissa reminds him of how he first coached Midoriya, yet she is quite a fast learner and is taking things slowly and not rushing things.

In a span of weeks, Melissa is steadily adjusted to the rigorous training and there Torino is quite surprised when Melissa said she will take lesson on Muay Thai, a form of martial arts that involves kickboxing, as Torino deduced that she is going to use her legs to make use of One For All , which is similar to the style Midoriya uses.

"Muay Thai, huh?"

"Yes. is it okay for you?"

"Hmm…"

"?"

"Sure. If it helps in your training."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Good."

"…"

Torino nodded and said that he spoke to Nezu and agreed to have Melissa enrolled at UA, and there he said that Melissa would be placed on the Support Course as making support items is her specialty and that she won't be exposed to the programs involving the Hero Course, thus making it safer for Melissa while he contemplates on how to explain to All Might about this, as he is currently on a business trip that involves UA officials.

_Two weeks later…_

Melissa was enrolled and is made to appear that she is a transfer student and placed into the Support Course, where Hatsume would be her SENIOR, and despite her eccentric personality, Melissa somewhat got along with her and both became friends due to their love of making support items, and she somewhat spend most of her time at Power Loader's workshop when she has no classes.

There Melissa was awed at seeing a lot of support items that Hatsume made, and Hatsume proclaimed that she and Melissa would make a good team, which Melissa nodded, seeing that her start at UA high would be fruitful and eventful.

"Looks like I found someone where I can pass my talents…and you will benefit from it."

"Wow…"

"I can show you how to make NEW BABIES…"

"Eh?"

"I mean inventions…"

"Oh…you startled me…"

"Brace yourself, Melissa-san…we'll make history in UA!"

"Okay."

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

As both teens chatted, Melissa smiled as she is happy that she might spend time with Midoriya, though she is also apprehensive as she and Torino agreed not to tell the boy how she got a Quirk, and how to tell All Might about the arrangement, but then hilarity ensued as Hatsume showed up and began TOUCHING HIS BODY, saying that she has just the thing to help him in using his Quirk.

Melissa blushed at seeing how Hatsume approached Midoriya in such a way, and asked her if she realizes what she is doing and how she is making Midoriya feel discomfort, but Hatsume said all is well and there is nothing to feel alarmed about.

"No worries. I got everything under control!"

"R-really…?"

"Yup."

"Hmm…good…good…muscles are firm…all in the right place…"

"Um, Hatsume-san…?"

"Yes?"

"You're touching Deku's crotch…"

"Oops…"

Midoriya stared wide-eyed seeing that Hatsume's hands ended up touching his crotch, and Power Loader came and gawked at what he is seeing, and berated her for that, saying that she is giving Melissa a bad taste and might end up corrupting her.

"Hatsume! Do you realize what you're doing?"

"Ehe-he-he…"

"Ms. Shield here will get the wrong idea and mistook you for a molester!"

"Now, now…no worries, Power Loader-sensei…"

"Of course I'll worry! look at Midoriya! He's shaken!"

"Heh-heh-heh…"

"Geez, what will I do with you?"

"Easy, sensei…"

Melissa checked on Midoriya, seeing that looked shocked, and she blushed upon seeing the STRAIGHT TENT on the crotch area of his costume pants, and she giggled a bit and tells him it's okay, and through her gentle prodding Midoriya slowly calms down, and things seemed to look okay here at UA High.

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Melissa is now part of UA High, although it is unclear at this point what year she is in, given that she is two years older than Midoriya and how will this help her in studying in UA High given that she is assigned in the support course rather than in the hero course…

It is shown that Gran Torino gave Melissa some training and even depicted that she took lesson in Muay Thai, yet it wasn't shown yet so it is up in the air whether she would use the same style as Midoriya or if she would adopt a fighting style of her own that may compliment the use of the Quirk she acquired…

So far Midoriya has no idea about her condition, and at this point it is not yet cleared about their relationship status, but it may soon be revealed in the upcoming chapters…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Melissa gets to showcase her talents in the support course and finds a competitor that would rival her and Hatsume…while an intruder infiltrates UA High to steal something…which may result in an unexpected battle…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late July or early August)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	9. Mighty Action part 1

**Mighty Melissa**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by _**Kohei Horikoshi **_and_** Bones **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Melissa and Midoriya gets to have a bit more of a screen time as a NEW STUDENT will DEBUT at UA High…

And here something UNEXPECTED is about to happen…where Melissa would get her turn to SHINE…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 9: Mighty Action part 1**_

As both teens chatted, Melissa smiled as she is happy that she might spend time with Midoriya, though she is also apprehensive as she and Torino agreed not to tell the boy how she got a Quirk, and how to tell All Might about the arrangement, but then hilarity ensued as Hatsume showed up and began TOUCHING HIS BODY, saying that she has just the thing to help him in using his Quirk.

Melissa blushed at seeing how Hatsume approached Midoriya in such a way, and asked her if she realizes what she is doing and how she is making Midoriya feel discomfort, but Hatsume said all is well and there is nothing to feel alarmed about.

"No worries. I got everything under control!"

"R-really…?"

"Yup."

"Hmm…good…good…muscles are firm…all in the right place…"

"Um, Hatsume-san…?"

"Yes?"

"You're touching Deku's crotch…"

"Oops…"

Midoriya stared wide-eyed seeing that Hatsume's hands ended up touching his crotch, and Power Loader came and gawked at what he is seeing, and berated her for that, saying that she is giving Melissa a bad taste and might end up corrupting her.

"Hatsume! Do you realize what you're doing?"

"Ehe-he-he…"

"Ms. Shield here will get the wrong idea and mistook you for a molester!"

"Now, now…no worries, Power Loader-sensei…"

"Of course I'll worry! look at Midoriya! He's shaken!"

"Heh-heh-heh…"

"Geez, what will I do with you?"

"Easy, sensei…"

Melissa checked on Midoriya, seeing that looked shocked, and she blushed upon seeing the STRAIGHT TENT on the crotch area of his costume pants, and she giggled a bit and tells him it's okay, and through her gentle prodding Midoriya slowly calms down, and things seemed to look okay here at UA High.

There she tells him that she will be available in the coming days and Midoriya nodded, and there he told Power Loader and Hatsume that he is requesting for a support item, and once told, Hatsume grinned and tells Melissa that they need to get to work, and Melissa nodded and began making plans and preparations, and after a while, Melissa tells Midoriya that he would come back after three days, stating that she will be adding some upgrades.

Midoriya smiled and thanked her, which she smiled back and said it is nothing, and after that he left the workshop and heads back to Heights Alliance, where he told Iida and Uraraka that his requested item will be ready in three days, and said that Melissa will be upgrading it.

The rest of class 1-A were surprised to hear this, and asked Midoriya if he is serious, which he said he is, and they wondered how Melissa came here since she said she is Quirkless, and made Midoriya wondered, and yet Mineta and Kaminari said it doesn't matter, as they got a HOTTIE to watch in UA apart from Hatsume.

"Heh…now we got two beauties at P{ower Loader's workshop…"

"Easy, Mineta…"

"Kaminari…don't you feel something…"

"I see your point…"

"We get to see Hatsume's cleavage in her tanktop shirt…imagine…Melissa…"

"Yeah…I can imagine it…"

"Time to fantasize…"

"Me too…"

Kyoka glared and uses her Earphone Jack on the two boys, telling them to stop their perverted imaginations, which the two boys shook from the vibrations and said they weren't OOGLING Melissa mentally, though Iida and Yaoyorozu told the two boys to show respect to Melissa.

Bakugo stared at his classmates, as he wondered how and why Melissa came to study at UA given that she is Quirkless, but then wondered if she suddenly gained a Quirk or if she received one from someone else, yet he dismissed it since recalling that he and Midoriya are the only ones who know about the secret of One For All.

However, he is unaware that Melissa partially acquired One For All from Midoriya whilst Gran Torino is secretly training her, and thus Bakugo is in the dark about this, as is Midoriya.

-x-

Later that night, the scene shifts at the 3rd year student dorm of Heights Alliance, where** Nejire Hado **and** Bibimi Kenranzaki** are having a FRIENDLY CONVERSATION over the beauty pageant as Kenranzaki proclaims that she will emerge as the undisputed Queen of UA Academy, though Hado said they do not know yet as the School Festival is just a few months away.

However, Kenranzaki insists that no one can beat her and suggests to Hado that she should give it up, but Hado cheerfully said things might become different, and tells her that once the day comes there might be a new beauty queen at UA Academy.

"You think you will win this year?"

"Who knows?"

"What a baloney! OH-HO-HO-HO!"

"Ne-ne…you shouldn't jump to conclusions…"

"It is already decided…I will become the undisputed beauty queen of UA Academy!"

"We should wait till the school festival arrives…"

"It is already decided by fate! I will win! OH-HO-HO-HO!"

"…"

Togata and Amajiki watches on, wondering if they should intervene as Kenranzaki is getting more and more haughty whilst Hado remained calm and bubbly though Yuyu assured that Hado got this and is not someone who gives in to provocations, saying that when it comes to battles she has complete control of her composure, which Togata and Amajiki agreed.

"Nejire got this. I'm sure."

"Yeah. We know."

"She'll ace it this year."

"And I'll be in charge of how to tweak her appearance."

"Then we leave it to you."

"Make sure Nejire wins."

"You got it."

"Good."

"Great."

Melissa on the other hand, watches on as she finds that school life at UA fun, but then she recalled something and tells Togata and Amajiki that she is going back to UA Academy to get something from Power Loader's workshop, and the two boys cautions her to be careful, which Melissa nodded and promised that she will be careful.

"Okay."

"Just be careful."

"I will."

"If you need anything, call us."

"We'll be there."

"I will."

"Okay."

"Take care."

-x-

At UA Academy, Melissa is nearing Power Loader's workshop as she is in a hurry to get a support item she intend to bring over to the dorm in order to make some check-up as she felt that she should finish it tonight, but then upon arriving, she noticed something is amiss, as she saw that the door is noticeably picked, and getting a bad feeling, she discreetly opened the door, and saw a trio of intruders are ransacking the support items.

Melissa stared in surprise, as the thieves, identified as Black Fox, Small Mole, and Octo-Man, are putting the support items inside a huge sack bag, and they can be heard bickering as Small Mole felt that this is a bad idea sneaking inside UA Academy at this time of the night, though Black Fox said this is a good time as many of the guards, teachers and students are probably at bed at the dorms. Hence posing as janitors and using this time to strike and steal the support items and sell it on the black market is a win-win situation for them and they can profit from this kind of career.

Octo-Man then told his comrades to stop bickering and hurry up, as he doesn't want any complications to arise as he wants to finish this and escape UA before a stray teacher passes by and notice them.

"Will you two knock it off?"

"Um…"

"Uh…"

"We can't waste time here!"

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Then haul your butts and put everything inside the sack!"

"Okay."

"We're on it."

Melissa was angered at what the thieves are doing and she screamed at them to stop their antics and drop the items they are stealing, and Small Mole shrieked as he realized that they are caught an now their operation has been jeopardized and their chances to escape is now being compromised and puts them in a precarious situation.

However, Black Fox is confident, saying that there is only one BITCH and Octo-Man can deal with her as she looked like she doesn't have a Quirk and tells Octo-Man to kill her while he and Small Mole will keep on ransacking the rest of the support items.

"Octo-Man! You do it!"

"Kill the blond-haired bitch!"

"Oh…fine."

"Molest her if you like!"

"Her boobs are big!"

"Shut your trap and hurry up with the loot!"

"Okay."

"Got it."

Octo-Man smirked as he heads toward Melissa, as she surveyed the situation, as she noticed that Octo-Man seemed to have a Quirk that is similar to Fourth Kind, as he has six arms and each of his palms has pores that are similar to that of an octopus, and she braces herself as the villain began making verbal sexual innuendos towards the girl.

Melissa backed away a bit before Octo-Man's palms fired black liquids which she narrowly evaded and there she is caught as his arms grabbed hold of her arms and there he snickered as he said he is going to enjoy having fun with her while he tells his comrades he got her.

Black Fox then told Octo-Man to kill her before she gets the chance to alert security, but he assured to her that she won't be going anywhere and said he wants to have a LITTLE FUN with her, which Black Fox tells him to quit fooling around.

"Stop wasting time!"

"Why not?"

"Someone might come here!"

"Don't worry! I got this!"

"Fine."

"Just hurry up with the loot!"

"We're on it!"

"Now, then…"

Octo-Man stubbornly said it is okay, as his two extra arms moved and began to grope her breasts, commenting that they are so soft and easy to touch, and is poised to unbutton her blouse saying he wants to have a GOOD LOOK at her nipples before implying that he wants to try something like MASTURBATING her.

Melissa glared while blushing as his hands are groping her, and as she bid her time she saw that Octo-Man's comrades are too busy to see what he is doing, and she stared at her tormentor while positioning her hands, and once she took aim, she began activating the One For All Quirk and flicked her fingers in a tolerable level, and the force struck his eyes, causing Octo-Man to scream in pain.

This caused him to release his hold while covering his eyes, screaming and wobbling in pain, and there Melissa channeled the One For All's energies which traveled to her legs, which is similar to Midoriya's Shoot Style, and there she executed an ultimate move that she developed while under Gran Torino's tutelage and adopting an attack of her own.

"TIGER KNEE!"

Using Full Cowling, Melissa propelled herself towards Octo-Man and does a flying knee strike, which the Quirk energy is covering it, and the impact sends the villain towards the wall and crashes through, knocking him out and startled Black Fox and Small Mole, and they became surprised that the muscles of their team was knocked down and knocked out.

There Melissa gives the two villains an ultimatum, as they either drop the items they are stealing and surrender, or else she will do the same like what she did to Octo-Man. Small Mole became terrified at this yet Black Fox told him not to get spooked as Melisa was just lucky but she won't get a second chance as his Quirk will deal with her and tells him to keep ransacking the other support items around the shop.

"Just keep taking the items!"

"But…but…"

"Stop chickening around!"

"Um…uh…"

"I'll deal with that bitch!"

"You think you…?"

"Yeah! Just leave it to me and you finish ransacking the items!"

"O-okay…"

Nodding, Small Mole continue to ransack whatever he could find, and sensing that Black Fox intends to stall her, Melissa concentrates and channels One For All on both her arms, where she raises them and is doing a punching motion, and then made a double punching gesture as she activates her next attack which unleashes a strong blow.

"TIGER SHOT!"

As Melissa does a double punch motion, the impact causes an unseen force to be made and traveled straight towards Small Mole, hitting him and this sends him crashing through the wall and knocked him out, and Black Fox stared wide-eyed at seeing this, believing that Melissa is not just an ordinary girl, and there she tells him he has one last chance to surrender or else she won't hold back.

"Wh…what…?"

"Now then…"

"Y-you…"

"You got one last chance."

"She's…she's…"

"Surrender now. Or end up like those two…"

"No…no way…how can…"

"Your choice."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Melissa is now part of UA High, although it is unclear at this point what year she is in, given that she is two years older than Midoriya and how will this help her in studying in UA High given that she is assigned in the support course rather than in the hero course…it is now revealed that she is assigned to the third years given that she shares the same dorm as Togata, Hado, Yuyu, Kenranzaki and Amaki.

And now Melissa's training under Gran Torino has paid off…as she took on some robbers who sneaked inside UA Academy…and surprise…her attacks are somewhat based on a video game character…which I'm guessing you know who…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Melissa goes into action as she finds out that there are more intruders inside UA Academy…and she would show off more of what she gained from Gran Torino's training…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around mid-August or early September)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	10. Mighty Action part 2

**Mighty Melissa**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by _**Kohei Horikoshi **_and_** Bones **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Melissa gets to have a bit more of a screen time as NEW VILLAINS attack at UA High…

And here something UNEXPECTED is about to happen…where Melissa would get her turn to SHINE…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 10: Mighty Action part 2**_

Octo-Man stubbornly said it is okay, as his two extra arms moved and began to grope her breasts, commenting that they are so soft and easy to touch, and is poised to unbutton her blouse saying he wants to have a GOOD LOOK at her nipples before implying that he wants to try something like MASTURBATING her.

Melissa glared while blushing as his hands are groping her, and as she bid her time she saw that Octo-Man's comrades are too busy to see what he is doing, and she stared at her tormentor while positioning her hands, and once she took aim, she began activating the One For All Quirk and flicked her fingers in a tolerable level, and the force struck his eyes, causing Octo-Man to scream in pain.

This caused him to release his hold while covering his eyes, screaming and wobbling in pain, and there Melissa channeled the One For All's energies which traveled to her legs, which is similar to Midoriya's Full Cowling, and there she executed an ultimate move that she developed while under Gran Torino's tutelage and adopting an attack of her own.

"**TIGER KNEE!**"

Using Full Cowling, Melissa propelled herself towards Octo-Man and does a flying knee strike, which the Quirk energy is covering it, and the impact sends the villain towards the wall and crashes through, knocking him out and startled Black Fox and Small Mole, and they became surprised that the muscles of their team was knocked down and knocked out.

There Melissa gives the two villains an ultimatum, as they either drop the items they are stealing and surrender, or else she will do the same like what she did to Octo-Man. Small Mole became terrified at this yet Black Fox told him not to get spooked as Melisa was just lucky but she won't get a second chance as his Quirk will deal with her and tells him to keep ransacking the other support items around the shop.

"Just keep taking the items!"

"But…but…"

"Stop chickening around!"

"Um…uh…"

"I'll deal with that bitch!"

"You think you…?"

"Yeah! Just leave it to me and you finish ransacking the items!"

"O-okay…"

Nodding, Small Mole continue to ransack whatever he could find, and sensing that Black Fox intends to stall her, Melissa concentrates and channels One For All on both her arms, where she raises them and is doing a punching motion, and then made a double punching gesture as she activates her next attack which unleashes a strong blow.

"**TIGER SHOT!**"

As Melissa does a double punch motion, the impact causes an unseen force to be made and traveled straight towards Small Mole, hitting him and this sends him crashing through the wall and knocked him out, and Black Fox stared wide-eyed at seeing this, believing that Melissa is not just an ordinary girl, and there she tells him he has one last chance to surrender or else she won't hold back.

"Wh…what…?"

"Now then…"

"Y-you…"

"You got one last chance."

"She's…she's…"

"Surrender now. Or end up like those two…"

"No…no way…how can…"

"Your choice."

Overwhelmed with fear, Black Fox grabbed the sack filled with the loot and threw them at Melissa, forcing her to dodge the thrown items, and there he uses the chance to make a run for it as he ran through the hallway with Melissa giving chase, as she is determined to catch him and turn him and his cohorts to the police.

Black Fox saw her catching up and screamed at her to leave him alone but she would have none of it.

"Whoa!"

"Stop right there!"

"Get lost!"

"Stop where you are!"

"Leave me alone!"

"You won't get away!"

"Blond-haired bitch!"

"Surrender now!"

At this point Snipe was passing by when he saw the commotion and there Melissa told the pro hero teacher about it and this enabled him to react as he joined the chase and asked her about if there are other intruders inside the school.

After being told, Snipe instructed her to secure them while he will alert the other teachers.

"Leave him to me. You secure the others."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"…"

"I'll be fine. You should go."

"Okay."

"Just be careful."

"I will."

As Snipe went after Black Fox, Melissa head back to the workshop to secure the other two intruders and upon arriving she saw Small Mole contacting someone and in his carelessness he accidentally activated the speaker of his phone and talked to someone, whom the one talking is said to be the mastermind behind the attempted theft.

The person whom Small Mole is talking to is identified as **Wily Coyote**, and the man's voice resembling that of a senior citizen and he can be heard berating Small Mole for getting beaten by a mere girl, but Small Mole said that Melissa has a strong Quirk, and even said that Octo Man is knocked out, and there Wily told his underling to escape with the loot.

"Bah! You're so useless!"

"Uh…"

"Take the loot and get the hell out of there!"

"But what about the others…?"

"Forget them! Just get out of there before you get caught!"

"Okay…"

"Hurry up!"

"I'm on it!"

Wily told Mole where to meet him before ending the call, and as Mole is about to pick up his loot, he is surprised to see Melissa standing behind him and is crackling her knuckles as she is ready to beat him up for his transgressions.

"Hello."

"Eep!"

"Going somewhere?"

"Uh…"

"It's time you pay me back."

"W-wait…!"

"Here is my coup d'grace…"

"!"

Before Mole can react, Melissa activated her Quirk and did a jumping uppercut which her right fist is energized by One For All, as well as she chanted the name of her move.

"**TIGER BLOW!**"

Mole went straight up and his head hit the ceiling and remained stuck but is knocked out, and there Power Loader arrived and is surprised at the mess his workshop has become but Melissa immediately told the teacher the details and tells him to secure the two thieves while informing him that the mastermind is parked near the outside of UA Academy.

Melissa then ran off carrying Mole's phone as Power Loader tries to persuade her from going on her own but to no avail, and he decided to tie up the villains and notify the rest about the situation when Present Mic arrived and once told of the situation he wondered how Melissa pulled it off after seeing the damaged wall and ceiling.

"Whoa! Miss Shield did this? Unbelievable!"

"Never mind it!"

"Huh?"

"Help me secure these intruders!"

"Okay…"

"Need a hand…?"

"Present Mic!"

"Just kidding…"

-x-

Several minutes later the scene shifts at the parking lot near the gate of UA Academy, where Wily Coyote is impatiently waiting. He appeared to be a 60-year old man who resembles Doctor Wily, and he has been calling Mole on the smartphone but did not get a reply.

However he is alarmed when Melissa arrived with Mole's phone and there she tells him to turn himself in, but the man is defiant and vowed that he will not let himself get captured and summoned one of his minions, who appeared and did a sneak attack which narrowly misses Melissa as she managed evade the attack.

There the minion is identified as **Armad**, who is wearing a support item that resembled an armored costume of an armadillo, and there Wily tells Armad to kill Melissa while he tries to get away.

"Quick! Kill the bitch!"

"That's all…?"

"Yes!"

"Okay…"

"Hurry before she gets me!"

"Sure thing!"

"And don't stop until she's dead! "

"Got it!"

Melissa is not willing to let the mastermind get away and attempts to stop him, and there Armad demonstrated his threat level by using his Quirk, Armadillo, in which it gives him the abilities of an armadillo. He curled his body to look like a human ball and spins his way to hit his target but Melissa evaded it but Armad hits a parked car, partially demolishing it.

She realized that Armad is someone not to be taken lightly and after a quick assessment she decided to strike quickly before he gets the chance to use his Quirk, and she uses the Full Cowling and energizes her legs as she attempts to do a rushing roundhouse kick, but Armad uses his arms, covered in armor, to shield himself, and surprisingly it absorbed the impact and Melissa stared in disbelief that Armad wasn't fazed.

"Hah!"

"…"

"How do like that?"

"…"

"You can't stop me!"

"…"

"This armadillo suit is made of steel! No attacks can get to me!"

"…"

There Armad curled his body into a ball-like state and spins around, heading towards Melissa, and she reacted by jumping high, and narrowly evaded the hit, only for Armad to hit a passing car, causing the vehicle to get crushed and killed the driver in the process, and there the villain tells her that she can never stop him.

As she landed, Melissa thought carefully as she needed to stop Armad before he kills another innocent victim, and there she noticed that her opponent is near a fire hydrant and an electric post. Getting an idea, and knowing that she may end up killing him, she took the risk and activate her Quirk, where she concentrates and channels One For All on both her arms, where she raises them and is doing a punching motion, and then made a double punching gesture as she activates her next attack which unleashes a strong blow.

"**TIGER SHOT!**"

As Melissa does a double punch motion, the impact causes an unseen force to be made and traveled straight towards the fire hydrant, causing water to shoot out and drenched Armad, though he appeared unconcerned and said that his armor won't rust and taunted her for being a BABE with LOW BRAIN POWER.

However, Melissa pretended to be agitated as she makes him think that she is affected by his taunting, which worked as Armad confidently tells her that she can never win over him and that no one can stop him.

"Haha!"

"…"

"Feeling helpless?"

"…"

"You should be!"

"…"

"You'll never stop me!"

"…"

As Armad laughed, Melissa made her move and once more concentrates and channels One For All on both her arms, where she raises them and is doing a punching motion, and then made a double punching gesture as she activates her next attack which unleashes a strong blow.

"**TIGER SHOT!**"

As Melissa does a double punch motion, the impact causes an unseen force to be made and traveled slightly upward and struck the transformer of the electric post, and Armad laughed as he insulted her for having poor eyesight, asking her if she knows where she is aiming at, calling her a lost cause and said he is going to put her out of her misery.

What he didn't know is that the wire cables were severed and landed on the ground that is filled with water, and there electricity coursed within the wet area and traveled onto Armad, and because of his metallic armor, he was electrocuted and within less than a minute he slipped into a coma after she severed the wires.

Soon police arrived and Melissa told the cops what she knows, and just as she is about to go after Wily, another of his ARMORED minions appeared, and this one resembled a human-sized human garbed in an armor that resembles a penguin, and he introduces himself as **Pengui**, whose Quirk allows him to breath ice breaths, similar to how dragons blow fire breaths.

"This is as far as you go."

"What?"

"Wily Coyote instructed me to kill you."

"I won't let you."

"Regardless. You will die."

"Not a chance."

"Then get ready to die."

"!"

Pengui then blows a breath, where a stream of ice beams emit from its beak-like mouth and Melissa evaded it, but the cops behind her were not fortunate and they were encased in ice, and there he began to glide through his belly in a fast speed, and though he narrowly missed Melissa, Pengui struck the ice, where it shattered, and the frozen cops were killed in the process.

Melissa saw this and now she is becoming wary and cautious as a direct confrontation would be dangerous after seeing what Pengui is capable of.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Melissa is now the MAIN CHARACTER here…sort of…

New villains appearing and it looks like Melissa is having her hands full as new villains appeared one after another, and yet she seemed calm and composed as she puts her training to the test with the Quirk that she accidentally acquired.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Melissa goes into action as she finds out that there are more intruders inside UA Academy…and she would show off more of what she gained from Gran Torino's training…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around mid-September or October)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
